In His Masquerade
by Jester-Dream
Summary: He wanted to make sure she was dealing with his passing while she tried to hold on to what sanity she had. Love is a tale that last forever.
1. Chapter One: Goodnight, Partner

*Natalie*  
>She stared blankly ahead; the thoughts consuming her presence. There was a sullen stillness to the night. All was silent. Not even the wind made its appearance yet. Inside her head, however, there was nothing but chaos. Her hands rested limply on her chest. Her eyes gazed forward to the stars but the only image she could see was of<em> him<em>; His emerald green eyes, his carless hair, his muffled voice. She knew at this point she was trapped, a prisoner of her own heart.  
>"Damn it, Keith!" She yelled to the sky. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" A solitary tear seeped down her face. "You can't promise me forever. You can't promise me now!" Frustration was taking over her emotions.<br>"God – why would you do this to me? I had everything. I had tennis, scholarships, I even had Raff. I didn't need anything else but now…now…." Natalie hesitated to finish her sentence. "…Now, all I want to do, is spend as much time with him as I can." She weakly sat up. The colors of the night were clashing together. Her eyes were too clouded to see in front of her. "Just please, take me instead!" She fell on her knees. "Please!"  
>She sat there for hours. The silence still didn't show any mercy. Her thoughts of Keith continued to race in her mind. She starred ahead of to the other side of <em>The Brick.<em> Memories of just months earlier flooded in her mind. It seemed so pointless now. Inside of her, though, she knew she was torn. She'd give everything she had to be _that_carefree again, but she'd trade anything to make sure Keith was okay, to make sure he was going to live; to be with him forever.

*Keith*  
>He lay helpless in his bed. No matter what position he set himself in, he couldn't find comfort. He rolled on his side and put his arm under his pillow. He was trying to rest, but he knew even then, the pain wouldn't stop.<br>"Keith – it's time to take your medication!" Mr. Zetterstorm called from the living room. Keith shifted his eyes toward the door but acted like he was asleep when heard his dad coming. Mr. Zetterstorm sat the medication on Keith's nightstand and pulled the cover up to Keith's chin. Next, he gave him a light shake.  
>"Keith – it's time to take your medication." He repeated. Keith hesitantly acted as if he just woke up. If he was to let his father know he was having trouble sleeping, he'd be given a sleeping pill that would make him zombified the next morning..<br>"Huh?" Keith sheepishly said pulling himself in a sitting position. His eyes focused to the nightstand. "Oh…" He said making a disgusted face. He grabbed the medication and placed it all in his hands. "Thanks." Keith simply stated as he took a big gulp of water and swallowed down the tablets.  
>"You feel like going to school tomorrow?" Mr. Zetterstorm asked as he placed his head on Keith's forehead and frowned. Keith could see the worry in his eyes.<br>"Yeah. I have to meet my Partner." Keith smiled, trying to liven up the mood. "She call today?" He quizzed.  
>"I don't think so," His dad said in an unsure voice. Keith turned over on his side.<br>"Night dad," Keith said in a rushed tone. He was suddenly becoming exhausted.  
>"Goodnight son," Mr. Zetterstorm said as he left. He contemplated on closing the door but he left a crack in it just in case Keith had another episode.<br>Keith looked out the window. Sighing heavily, he looked out his bedroom window. Knowing soon, he would be in his slumber, he hoped he would at least dream of _her_ in a world where he could spend more time with her.  
>"Goodnight, Partner." He called in the silence as his eyes began to close.<p>

*Natalie*  
>After hours of laying at <em>The Brick<em>, Natalie decided to go home. She was already lying in bed, trying not to catch a glimpse of her cell beside her. Temptation was getting the best of her but she knew it was late. Letting out a yawn in defeat, she felt her eyes getting heavy.  
>"Goodnight, Keith." She blurted out-loud before falling into a deep slumber.<p>

Authors Note: I really hope that you enjoy this story. I am in the midst of writing it and if there are any suggestions – they are greatly appreciated.  
>This story will alternate from person to person so anything you see someones name between two *, it is from their presence.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: Let's Get Outta Here

Chapter One  
><span>*Natalie*<span>

"Natalie – we're going to be late!" Cynthia exclaimed as she started jumping on the bed. "Natalie, come on!"  
>"Go away!" Natalie said putting the pillow on top of her head. School just didn't seem to matter much anymore.<br>"Mom, she won't get up!" Cynthia annoyingly yelled. Letting out a frustrated grunt, Natalie got out of bed and looked over in the mirror. "Never mind!" Cynthia giggled as she left the room. Natalie rolled her eyes as she began to get ready. She didn't carry the same happy-go-lucky smile she once had.  
>Walking down the stairs moments later, Natalie was greeted by her mom with her arms crossed.<br>"You can't keep sleeping in this late Natalie. You're going to make everyone else late, including yourself!" Mrs. Anderson said. "You don't even time to eat breakfast!" She exclaimed.  
>"I wouldn't be late if I had to drop off Cynthia every morning!" Natalie refuted back. "Besides I'll grab a protein bar. Now come on Cynthia. Bow down to Mother." She grumbled under her breath. Mrs. Anderson flung her arms in the air in defeat.<br>"Bye Mommy!" Cynthia ran over to Mrs. Anderson and gave her a hug before heading out the door. "Do you really hate taking me to school?" Cynthia frowned.  
>"It's never a problem, Cynthia. Sometimes I say things in the morning I don't mean." Natalie said giving her a sister a pat on the back. "Haven't you noticed how Zach acts like a bear?" She whispered in Cynthia's ear as Cynthia let out an amusing giggle. "Now come on kid. Big day ahead of us!"<p>

*Told from Keith's POV*  
><span> "Hey partner!" I greeted Natalie the same way every morning. "Walt's rambling again, you know." I informed.  
>"Keith!" Natalie slapped me gently on the arm. "He's teaching – it's kind of his job." She said straightforwardly.<br>"We have to get into Duke and impress daddy so we better turn around and take good notes." I retorted back. Natalie rolled her eyes at me without fail. "Oh come on, Partner. You know it's true."  
>"Well if <em>we<em> are in this together, Keith – we should take notes together." Natalie said in her usual tone: hurried and straight-forward. "You know the pass Chem scene."  
>"Pass Chem scene? Come on Natalie. We've been through insurance fraud, picnics, bowling…and you want to revert back to a Chem scene. Haven't I taught you anything?" I asked.<br>"Keith – we need to take our notes." Natalie didn't even look up from her paper.  
>"You know ever since you talked to Al about me, you…." I was suddenly interrupted.<br>"I what? I don't give into your jokes? You expect me to act like everything is supposed to be fine. You act like we're not allowed to talk about it, or I'm not allowed to have feelings for you. Well let me tell you something, Keith!" Natalie poked her finger deep into my chest.  
>"Darling, are you going to punish me again with the spiky heels?" I looked straight at the girls in front of me who were so turned on the first time. I'll never forget those faces.<br>"Keith this is not the time!" Natalie closed her book in frustration. "I can't hold it in anymore. This is a very selfish way of telling me goodbye and letting me go!" Natalie stormed out of the class. Walt abruptly turned around and gave me a confused look.  
>"Don't worry, Walt. It's not you, it's me. We can't continue. I have so much going on that I need to deal with." I said in a reassuring tone as the class let out a giggle. "I need some space, Walt." I grabbed my paper bag and headed out the door after Natalie.<p>

*Natalie*  
>Sitting outside the door with her head in her hands, Natalie bit her lip and tried to fight back tears. She didn't want to fall apart, not here in the public eye but the moment she saw Keith, she knew all chances would be slim.<br>"You stupid jerk!" Natalie exclaimed. Keith slid down the wall and crossed his legs in front of her.  
>"Listen Partner." Keith said sarcastically. Natalie turned her head, trying not to roll her eyes. "Walt and I just broke up. I'd hate to break off this Partnership too."<br>Natalie whipped her neck back at Keith. "You're sick, Keith, and you expect me to act like nothing is wrong and live life like the sky is the limit!" She put her hands up in protest. "But since I became your lab partner, you're all I can think about, Keith. Do you have any idea how I have to hold back the urge to call you every night? I am trying to keep myself together but….."  
>Keith sighed heavily as he searched for the words to say. "Let's get out of here, Partner."<br>"What? Keith! It's the middle of school and us…."  
>"We are sitting in the middle of the hallway, Partner. We just walked out of Walt's class. Let's get out of here. "Keith put his arm around her shoulder as Natalie smiled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: Emotional Tendencies

Authors Note: This chapter has mild cursing. I apologize if it offends you!  
>I plan on updating every week, and at the latest, every two. I really hope you enjoy this and I am open to suggestions!<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie rested her head on Keith's lap as he quietly drove. He knew that trying to hide behind is façade would no longer be acceptable; she wouldn't allow him to. Yet, something inside him, wouldn't let go. He didn't want to see Natalie grieve over him – like he did his mother. He clumsy bit his lip as he tried to fight back tears. He was never like this….until he met her.<p>

"Where are we going today?" Natalie looked up at him. Keith swiftly pointed his head toward the window.  
>"Um..." His throat cracked. "What do you suggest partner?"<br>"Turn at the next right." Natalie shrugged. She didn't even bother to look up. She wrapped her arms around Keith's legs and tightly squeezed them.  
>"Watch it pumpkin love – those bone grafts still hurt!" Keith said in a serious tone. Natalie smiled as memories flashbacked of their insurance scene.<br>"Still waiting on that check, aren't you?" She giggled as Keith nodded.  
>As the next right approached, Keith cautiously turned his truck and headed down a winding road. Natalie sat up in the truck to observe the scenery. It didn't appear familiar to either of them. Natalie scooted closer to Keith and placed her head on his shoulder.<br>"We should be in class right now." Natalie suddenly remembered.  
>"We should but we're not. We're here in a yellow truck, a road ahead of us and nothing but opportunities." Keith had told her that on more than one occasion but she seemed to always forget.<br>"Keith, when are we going to talk about it?" Natalie questioned.  
>"We are talking about it. We have so many opportunities, Natalie. Who knows what is at the end of this road." Keith said, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear.<br>Natalie let out a groan. "You can't expect me to ignore this, Keith. Not this time."  
>Keith looked out the window again. His perfect sarcastic voice beginning to shake. Natalie was beginning to lose herself too. "If you're not going to talk about this – I want out right now Keith!" She demanded, hoping it would entice him to share the conversation.<br>Without even thinking about it, Keith slammed on the brakes as gravity made them both fly toward the front of the truck. "Goodbye, Partner." Keith said. Furious, Natalie opened the truck door. "So we do this all over again, huh Keith? Just like the night we were arguing and Billy and Al pulled up!"  
>At the sound of Billy's name, Keith flinched. "No we're not partner because this time, I am not going to let you back in." Keith pushed his foot on the gas as the car began to move forward.<br>"Fine then you coward – go on!" She screamed as hot tears began to wail in her eyes. Natalie let out a loud whine as her knees folded. She hit the ground letting out a _thud_before falling on the road.

*Keith*  
>"Go back and pick her up Keith." He blurted out loud. "It isn't that bad. She knows your secret so what." He debated among himself. "You're probably doing her a favor by leaving her there. She can finally let you go." He stated. "Maybe I was a coward but now I'm not. I'm a coward because I almost didn't go through with it. I wanted to make her as miserable as I was, but instead, I almost gave her…" Keith didn't finish his sentence for a second. "My heart." He whispered.<br>Keith adjusted his rear-view mirror and watched as Natalie picked herself off the ground and dusted her jeans off. "Don't go back Keith. She just proved to you that she will be fine without all the answers. She got up, she will now move on." Keith said, trying to talk himself into not going back.  
>"She's going to be fine without you, Keith. As for you….." Keith looked at himself in the mirror. "Well let's just say you're going to live to see tomorrow at least."<p>

*Natalie*  
>She walked back to school; the only place she knew she fit in. So what if Brooke thought she lost her mind and she would probably run into Raff before the day was over. She was safe here. She knew that Keith wouldn't be coming back here – not today.<br>"Damnit!" Natalie yelled as she suddenly closed her locker.  
>"You okay?" Brooke questioned coming up from behind her.<br>"Yeah I'm fine. I just….I forgot my backpack in Keith's truck." She said wiping her tears away.  
>"Keith?" Brooke asked furious. "Are you still hanging out with him? Natalie, don't you get it? He's psycho!"<br>At this, Natalie shoved past Brooke. "At least he isn't plastic!" Brooke looked back in disgust as she pushed her way through the crowd. Natalie could feel the eyes staring at her coldly. "What?" She questioned as everyone turned away.  
>Not knowing how to control her feelings, Natalie walked out of the school and got into her car.<p>

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks so much for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: The Silence

Authors Note: This chapter contains what some people may call "disturbing." Reader discretion advised. Other than that, I really hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>*Keith*<br>Turning the key to his tiny door, Keith entered his house alone. He glanced at the picture of his Mother before sitting down on the couch. The previous events of the day had left him exhausted without energy. Due to the harsh effects of the chemotherapy and radiation, it never seemed to take much anyway. Letting out a sigh, Keith turned on the television as he closed his eyes. His breath was becoming shallower as he tried to forget the pain. He never knew that one could feel so nauseous, fatigued, and have so many damn memory problems at the same time. Sometimes he just wanted to give up the chemotherapy and enjoy his last moments without the side-effects, but something inside him now wanted just _a little more time.  
><em>"What did you do to me Anderson?" He thought out loud as he put an arm behind his head to get comfortable. Amused by his own monologue, Keith gave a lop-sided grin before he fell into a deep slumber.

*Natalie*  
>She didn't feel like going to tennis. She didn't want to attend the yearbook committee meeting. She didn't want to hear Brooke put down Keith anymore. She didn't want her parents to remind her how much she is failing, or how much she has changed. All she wanted to do was to find a way to make her-self happy. She didn't even know where was going. She just put the key in the ignition and kept driving.<br>With each turn of the wheel, Natalie kept seeing Keith's face and hearing his voice. Hot tears streamed down her face as she remembered finding his depression medication. She remembered when she thought he was crazy; to only learn…well she couldn't bring herself to think about that. She understood that he didn't have much time, but she couldn't grasp why he wouldn't her in. She knew his secret. Al told her. _  
><em>Her tears were quickly turning into frustration. Letting out a loud grunt, Natalie flipped the radio station on in an effort to drown out her thoughts.

_Torn in two she lies awake  
>The moon lights up the room like day<br>Another night she spends alone  
>Without his touch her skin so cold<br>The blood that's running through her veins  
>With every beat there's no escape<br>Lost in everything she trusts  
>Still can't seem to get enough<em>  
>Natalie pushed hard on the accelerator. Her car began to gain speed as her rage continued. The scenery was passing her by with a blur. She couldn't even make out the colors of nature anymore. She put her hand on the knob of the radio to turn the volume up louder.<br>_Even though the world she loved  
>It won't ever be the way it was<br>And his heart of stone left her's breaking  
>Every night she cries<br>And dies a little more each time  
>Say you love me<br>Nothing left inside  
>Say you love me<br>And the silence will set her free  
><em> Natalie clinched her right hand into a fist and punched the steering wheel. Letting out a whimper of pain, she pushed the gas even farther. The speedometer read 90 mph.  
>"Take me instead ,God! Is that how it works? You're allowed to trade places with someone as a sacrifice?" She questioned with fury in her voice. "Then I choose myself!" Natalie's eyes flashed with fury as she locked her eyes on a nearby target. A smile perched her lips as she once again hit the gas. This time, she wasn't showing any mercy or slowing down.<br>_Memories they take her back  
>Every moment fades to black<br>Every kiss and every taste  
>She wishes time would ease the pain<br>Even though the world she loved  
>It won't ever be the way it was<br>And her heart is weak her hands are shaking_  
>Closer and closer, Natalie breathed in as if it would be her last before hitting her target. She closed her eyes firmly as she saw the tree in the center of her windshield.<br>_Every night she cries  
>And dies a little more each time<br>Say you love me  
>Nothing left inside<br>Say you love me  
>And the silence will set her free<br>_ Sounds of blaring music, busting glass, bending metal, inflated airbags, and her own horrific scream filled the air before the car came to a halt. With the tree almost torn in half, Natalie's head rested on her horn as passengers nearby watched the horrendous scene unfold.  
><em>And every night she cries<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll ever make this right<br>Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness  
>And I'm so scared of this<br>I don't know if I'll ever make this right  
>Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness<br>And I'm so scared_

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<br>Credit for the song lyrics goes to: "The Silence" By: Mayday Parade. I really hope that you enjoyed this one. I know it's a little darker than my previous chapters and I apologize for anyone who is suffering from PTSD or a loss. Please read and review!  
>P.S Here is a link to the Mayday Parade song. .comwatch?v=NHjmFgwIiEM\


	5. Chapter Five: Organized Chaos

Authors Note: If the previous chapter disturbed you, this may as well. It contains graphic images.  
>I hope you guys enjoy. Please rate and review! If there are any suggestions, I am more than welcome to them.<p>

* * *

><p>*Told From Natalie's POV*<br>A hooded figure was approaching me. I was lost in dead imagery with no color in sight. It was a wasteland for the lost. There was no oxygen, but yet, I could breathe. As I walking by, there were faceless bodies. Bodies without eyes. Bodies without a heartbeat. They kept grabbing at me. I folded my arms together and kept walking. I could hear a haunting voice reciting a verse I once heard: **Ye as I walk through the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil**. I couldn't speak, or cry. I could only keep walking. At the end of the path were two roads. Neither one seemed promising. I used my my final thoughts to think about Keith. Where was he? I needed him. _I'm so scared_ I thought as I kept walking. I had to make my choice now. I didn't want to pick either one of them.

**Even when I walk through the darkest valley, I will not be afraid, for you are close beside me.** I collapsed on my knees. I wanted to scream but the words were still not coming. I precipitously got up and took off running, back to where I came from. The faceless figures were more violent, moaning as I walked by them. They were tugging on my clothes and wanting me to stay. They wanted me to grieve with them, forever in loneliness. I couldn't do that though. I had everything to hold onto: Mom, Dad, Cynthia, Zach, Brooke, Keith…everything…. everyone…. even myself. More swiftly, I approached my destination. I laid in the wasteland and my body went into the fetal position and there I laid…My thoughts were becoming more apparent. I didn't know what to do so there I continued to be alone; isolated from the rest of the world lost into this eternal darkness. For the first time in my life I realized, I can't do it all on my own. I was dying.

I was looking at my body from a different point of view. I was sitting in the drivers seat of my car. I was bleeding from various places. I bent down to touch my body and it was icy cold. I tried to look into my eyes but they were closed. My lips were blue. My once beautiful physique was now lifeless and full of death. **Death.** That word pierces through my ears. I don't want to die, not like this. The wasteland was still my scenery. The dead trees and haunting voices were still following me. I wasn't able to move, breathe, or even think. I tried to escape the place but I couldn't. It was an endless maze, a circle. I couldn't escape seeing my body. I didn't want to see it anymore. Why did I have to look at it?

I unfocused my eyes off myself, and then I saw him...Keith. His eyes were closed too.. I laid down beside of him but unlike myself, I couldn't touch him. My hands went right through his body.  
>After a lifetime of lying and just waiting to fade away, I could hear distant voices.<br>"Call someone, quick!" A stranger yelled. "She has a pulse but she...She's fading fast!"

*Keith*  
>Mr. Zetterstorm didn't come home until late that evening. Noticing Keith's truck parked outside, he quietly made his entrance. It was typical to see Keith sleeping on the couch. He hung his keys on the designated spot on the wall before slumping down beside his son. He had a busy day at the garage and a nap didn't seem too bad right now. Shutting his eyes, he let his body rest. It was only short lived, however, because as soon as his breathing began to shallow, <em>RING. RING.<em>  
>Mr. Zetterstorm reached his hand over to retrieve the telephone.<em> RING.<br>_Weakly, he pushed the on button. "Zetterstorm residence, can I help you?"  
>"I got this number from the operator…is Keith there?" A hysterical girl asked. Mr. Zetterstorm could hardly decipher what she was saying.<br>"He's asleep right now. Can I take a message?" He questioned – still half asleep.  
>"This is Brooke. Something horrible has happened to Natalie and I know he'd be the first person she wants to see. Please, please! Can I talk to him?" Natalie questioned hysterical.<br>"Natalie?" Mr. Zetterstorm immediately woke up as he tried to do the same to Keith. He placed the phone down on the couch as he vigorously shook his son. **Nothing.**  
>"Keith!" He called out trying to wake him up. "Keith! It's Natalie!" Mr. Zetterstorm began to grow alarmed when he realized Keith wasn't just in a deep sleep. Hanging up the phone, he picked up his son and placed him in his truck.<br>"Hang on son!" Mr. Zetterstorm said as he drove to the hospital.

*Told From Keith's POV*  
>I had to find Natalie. How could I just leave her there out in the cold? She didn't know what road we were on; I didn't even know. I had to save her. I had to let her know that I did care for her. I would do anything for her; even talk about <em>it. Anything she wanted.<em> As long as she forgives me, I don't care if we have to talk about until the end of time.  
>"Hold on son! We're almost there!" I could hear dad calling but why? What am I hanging on for?<br>"I'm here!" I screamed but it was if he couldn't hear me.  
>I wandered endlessly trying to locate her. She wasn't at the winding road I left her at. I had to find her before it was too late. Something could happen to her and me not be there.<br>"Natalie!" I called. "Natalie!" I slammed on my brake as I saw her. I could see maroon fluid all over her but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.  
>I tried to run toward her but my body was giving out. Feeling my body collapse, I hit the ground. I tried to scuttle near her but I couldn't. I felt paralyzed.<br>She now was beside me. I let out a big grin as I took her hand.  
>"Goodnight, Partner."<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: It may take me a few days or a week to post my next chapter. I really hope you enjoy my story! Hope it didn't freak you out or make you confused as ever!<p> 


	6. Chapter Six: Open Your Eyes

Chapter Six

Authors Note: Keith and Natalie are still stuck in the _valley of the shadow of death. _ I am so sorry if the previous chapters confused you. Let me explain: Natalie became overwhelmed and depressed over Keith's condition and lack of communication, and therefore became really impulsive. With the emotions flooding her, she wrecked her car into a tree as a means of _escape. _At the same time, Keith's dad came home from work to discover Keith unconscious – and now they're both together between life and death. I am so sorry if I didn't make that clear through my writing.

* * *

><p><em>"Goodnight, Partner." Keith clutched Natalie's hand tightly.<br>"Keith?" Natalie questioned above a whisper. She titled her head to see his face. His perfect face. "I'm really scared." Natalie said as a transparent tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"This is supposed to be my scene partner, not yours. You have to go back." Keith replied with a forced smile. "I've seen them before." Keith pointed his finger to the hooded figures and lost souls. "They'll go away if you walk toward the light and not the shadow."<br>"I'm not leaving here without you." Natalie pleaded.  
>"If I said I loved you, Natalie, would you promise me you won't…go with them?" Keith managed to scoot his body closer to her. "Because I do love you."<br>"I can't promise you that, Keith. I feel so tired. I can't carry on." Natalie mundanely responded as the figures were walking toward both of them, moaning and speaking their sorrows.  
>"It's not too late, Natalie. Here – I will take your hand. Together, we will walk toward the light." Keith shifted his body to a standing position as he grabbed a hold of Natalie's other hand. He tried to help her but she instantly fell back down.<br>"I love you Keith. Just leave me here!" Natalie's voice began to grow hazier.  
>"We live together…or die together…Partner." Keith knelt down and placed Natalie on his shoulders.<br>The lost souls were tearing at them as they began to walk. Keith was feeble and exhausted. He could feel his spiritual body slipping away.  
>The souls were letting out their cries and tried to pull Keith and Natalie down with them. With each step that Keith managed to take, the souls became more aggressive – in an effort to consume them in the darkness.<br>"Let go!" Keith yelled. "Get off her!" He tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. Falling to the ground, he clung onto Natalie to protect her. "Natalie – listen to me. We have to crawl out of here. We don't have much time left. The light is getting dim. The portal is about to close."  
>Natalie starred deeply into Keith's green eyes. She, too was getting more fragile and drained. It took all she had to keep her eyes open to look at Keith. She let out a smile as she edged closer to him.<br>"Keith…." Natalie said above a whisper. "I'm ready to fight for this. For us." She suddenly began to get a burst of energy she never had before. Smiling, Keith led Natalie toward the light.  
>The haunting figures were still following them, pulling on their legs and ankles, forcing them to stay. Halfway between the light and shadow, Keith and Natalie fought to make it through the portal.<br>_  
>"PETE! Her eyes are open!" Caroline yelled as tears of joy streamed down her face. "Natalie!" She gasped.<br>Natalie looked around the room confused. Her body was in tremendous pain. She wasn't aware of the damage she had inflicted upon herself. After inspecting herself, she realized Her arm was wrapped in a cast. She also felt a throbbing pain in her head and that's when she found the thick bandage on her forehead. Her neck was in a brace and her body was filled with IV's and monitors.  
>"What happened?" Natalie muttered.<br>Mrs. Anderson squeezed Natalie's hand tightly. "You were in a wreck, Natalie." She again wiped the tears away. "You slid off the road and ran into a tree."  
>Natalie groaned as a flashback entered her mind. <em>I did this to myself, <em>she thought  
>"Where's Keith?" She questioned. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson gave each-other confused looks. "Where is he?" She demanded. <em>Did I leave him in the darkness alone? <em> She gulped.  
>"Honey – you were the only one in the car." Mr. Anderson said petting his daughters head. "We're so thankful you're alive. It's been three days!" Natalie had never seen her dad cry before.<br>_You don't understand. He was there with me….walking through the light. _Natalie turned her face toward the window. Had it all been a coma induced dream?

*Keith*  
>The doctors worked quickly to get Keith's vitals to normalize. His body was going into a neurotic seizure. His corpse would hit the operating table and suddenly fall back down with more power each time. The heart monitor was beeping fiercely. The surgeon began to get sweat on his brow.<br>"We're losing him!" He yelled as the nurses made a frantic dash toward the heart petals.  
>"Nat…" Keith blurted out. "Natalie…." He coughed.<br>_Inside of Keith's fragile state of mind, he could see the Angels calling for him. The darkness was now replaced by pure views and beautiful walls. He had only seen this place once before - and he knew exactly where to go.  
>"It's so good to see you, Mom." Keith walked over to a picnic table and hugged his mom tightly.<br>"I've missed you too, son, but I am with you always." She said as she wiped the tears from Keith's eyes.  
>"Does this mean we'll be together again?" He beamed.<br>"Keith - there will be a time for that son." Mrs. Zetterstorm said placing her hand on Keith's thigh. "But you made a promise to a very beautiful young lady." She informed him.  
>"She made it through the portal though, Mom. I saw her. I made sure she did." Keith retorted.<br>"She may have son, but that doesn't mean you can give up and not keep your promise." She held Keith in her arms tightly. "I don't have much time to talk to you, son, but I will walk you back to where you belong."  
>"I miss you every day, Mom."<br>"I told you: I'm with you always." Mrs. Zetterstorm gripped Keith's hand tightly._

"Come on, Keith!" The doctor cheered him on. "Come on!" He pressed the heart petals against Keith's bare chest again. The doctor glanced at the heart monitor.  
>"Come on, Keith!" He repeated as he shocked Keith's body one more time.<br>Suddenly, Keith's heart monitor began to show a flatline.  
><em>"I love you, Mom." He said glancing back at her as he left the majestic kingdom. <em>  
><em>Mrs. Zetterstorm nodded proudly at her son as he drifted out of her presence. "Always."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: <em>I apologize for any confusion still in the air. I haven't written any creative writing in years...please forgive me haha. Will post another chapter soon. Thanks for the positive reviews. I'd especially like to thank thegoodgirldoll and jmackeithlover4987 for their continued support!


	7. Chapter Seven: We Did This, Together

*Keith*

Keith had been incoherent for the past few days. His dad hated to see him in this shape, but he would rather see him disjointed than squinting in pain. In fact – he was just content that Keith was still alive. The doctor told him it was a miracle that Keith made it through the surgery. Keith somehow managed to get an infection in his body that almost shut down his respiratory system, but they quickly removed the maligned lymph nodes.

"Mom?" Keith looked around the room. His eyes opened for the first time since before the surgery.  
>"In all my years of nursing, I've been called everything but. My name is Jewel." The nurse cheerfully stated. "It's good to see you nice and alert." She said with a smile. "That morphine can really knock some out." She changed Keith's IV bag and placed it back on the pole.<br>"Well Nurse Jewel I do believe this is the part where you give me an ice cream for being so good." Keith said sarcastically but still groggily.  
>"Ice cream? I'll be right back." The nurse smirked as she nodded at Mr. Zetterstorm.<br>"It's good to see you awake, son." He said getting out of his chair and giving Keith a hug.  
>"Now Dad, I thought you liked it better when I was asleep." He laughed. "My ever-so-sarcastic mannerisms and all."<br>"Ah, I've gotten used to them," He teased.  
>"Have you heard from…."<br>"Son, there is something I have to tell you." It was as if Mr. Zetterstorm already knew the question. "Natalie she…"  
>"Is she alright?" Keith asked concerned.<br>"The night I found you on the couch, a girl called me. Keith, you just woke up. It's just not the time." Mr. Zetterstorm said frustrated, searching for the words.  
>"Dad, please." Keith dropped his cynical tone and turned it into a serious matter.<br>"Natalie was in a car accident….." He said quickly. "It was on the news. They found her with her car crashed into a tree…."  
>Keith rolled over on his side. He searched inside his memory for the last time they spoke but he couldn't. The damn chemo was taking away some of his memories and he hated hated everything. He hated that he would have to <em>take it easy for a while<em> even though the truck show in London, Ontario was so close he could taste it. He hated that he never told Natalie he loved her.  
>"Dad, I need you to find out something for me about Natalie. Please find out where she is and if she is…" Keith couldn't muster up the nerve to say it so he substituted a word instead. "Okay."<p>

*Natalie*

Her room was filled with various get well soon cards, bears, and balloons. Beside her bed was a glass vase with the most beautiful Spanish roses. She reached her arm over to read the card:  
><em>Dear Natalie,<br>Thinking of you. Raff._

Natalie rolled her eyes as she pushed the roses out of her sight. Her feelings for Raff were long gone. Sometimes she questioned if they were ever there in the first place, or if she just dated him as a means of pleasing everyone. That's how it is supposed to happen, right? Two attractive athletes with common friends just fits the mold; but not to Natalie anymore. She no longer cared what people think. She only knew she wanted to be with Keith. His lop sided grin, the way he tucked his lips behind his teeth. The way he always had that darkness in his eyes. The way he had a spontaneous scene for them to do together. Even the way he pushed her away. She was used to getting what she wants. It is said nothing taste as good as what you can't have, but Keith was so close Natalie **could** taste it. It only made it that much sweeter in her mouth.  
>Fidgeting in her bed, she knew she wouldn't rest until she heard his voice. She grabbed the phone off the night-side, and as she did, she knocked over the roses. Glass flew everywhere. An all too familiar sound for Natalie. The car wreck. She should be dead right now. She wanted to be dead right now.<br>Looking at the glass in the floor, Natalie held her knees up to her chest. Letting out free-flowing tears, she knew her sanity had gone out the window. Trying to gain her composure, she reached for the phone to dial Keith's number. After seven long rings and no answer, she slammed the phone down.

"We heard a crash. Is everything alright?" A nurse came running in. Her own question was answered when she was the broken glass shattered on the floor. "Oh don't worry about that, sweetie. It happens all the time." She then called for a janitor. "Let me check your bandage." The nurse sat on Natalie's bed and began to fiddle with her bandages.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this," Natalie replied nervously. "I'm just worried about a friend of mine." Natalie bit her lip.  
>"It's okay, dear. You're entitled to a good cry. You experienced a horrific accident," The nurse patted her. "Your wounds are healing nicely." She said putting a fresh gauze on Natalie's forehead.<p>

"When can I go home? There is someone I need to see," Natalie questioned nervously. "Keith. He's my…." Natalie didn't know how to finish the sentence.  
>"Keith?" The nurses eyes widened. "A handsome young man named Keith came here the same day you did." She titled her head back and forth. "I can't release any more information than that. HIPPA laws." She shrugged. "He sure loves his ice cream."<p>

Natalie shot up and felt intense pain in her shoulder that was casted. "That's my Keith!" She said excitedly. "Can I see him?"  
>"Sure. He's right down the hall. This is the pediatric unit after all." The nurse winked at her. "Just don't tell anyone I told you," She whispered as she got up to leave "Who are we to stand in front of young love?"<br>Natalie smiled at the nurse as she tried to get up. She hadn't been mobile since the accident. Her body was too sore to move much, but to see Keith, would be worth it. Thoughts consumed her as she searched individual rooms for Keith. Why was he in here? Would this be the goodbye scence she so dreaded? Did something happen to him when she got out of the truck? She should've stayed with him, she thought. Shouldn't have left his side; even if he didn't want to talk about things. What is there to talk about anyway? Keith had cancer and there is nothing anyone can do about it but she should be there for him to ease the pain.

Natalie kept searching through each room but Keith was nowhere to be found. Feeling the defeat, she slumped down in the hallway. The nurse must've thought Keith was someone else. Keith was kind of a common name anyway. Sighing and her legs full of pain, Natalie sat in the hallway.  
>"Natalie?" Mr. Zetterstorm walked by, carrying a cup of coffee.<br>"Oh my!" Natalie shot up off the ground. "How is he?" She asked.  
>"Just another surgery," Mr. Zetterstorm sighed. "I believe he was more worried about you." He gave her a pat on the back.<br>"Me?" Natalie asked.  
>"Your friend Brooke called that night, but it was on the news too. He sent me on a mission to find you." Mr. Zetterstorm laughed. "I am glad I ran into you. It would've been crazy of me to search these rooms." He smiled as Natalie nervously laughed and her face flushed. <em>I knew I lost it, she thought.<br>_ "You can go on in. He's in room 346. He should be awake now. I'll just go and drink my coffee in the cafeteria and give you some alone time." He grinned as he walked toward the elevator.  
>Natalie limped her way to the other side of the pediatric ward. She strolled along each room until she saw the number 346 nailed to the wall. Taking in a deep breath, Natalie entered without knocking. Excitement didn't allow her to.<br>"Keith!" Natalie squealed.  
>Keith was stuffing his face with ice cream in a sterophome cup. The ice cream was melting down his face as he looked up. Once he became aware of who called his name, his face turned a rosey red as he wiped the ice cream off his face with his hospital gown.<br>"Hey Partner!" Keith called. "You're a celebrity now. You know that?" Keith looked at her serious. "Just saw you on the Live at 5 news." He patted his bed and motioned Natalie to come toward him. "You were going 90 on the freeway? Natalie, I know we agreed to do things that won't raise your GPA but this…"  
>"Keith!" Natalie quickly wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to have to explain how she ran her car into a tree as a means of escape. How she did it to so death would allow them to switch places…..but she was unsuccessful.<br>Throwing herself into his arms, Natalie could no longer fight back the tears. "I was walking through the valley of death, Keith, and I wanted to lay there and then…."  
>Keith's eyes widened. "I carried you through the portal?" He swallowed. Natalie rested her head on his chest and started crying. He could feel her shaking and vibrating with each sob. "I told you Natalie – that is my scene not yours. You have a beautiful life in front of you and I…." Keith swallowed densely again.<br>"Keith?" Natalie looked up. They had been avoiding this conversation since she found out from Al. The last memory previously before this was her jumping out of Keith's truck as he drove away. "I'm never going to leave you ever again."  
>"Well Partner, it's just you and me now. The sky's the limit." He held her in his embrace. Keith wasn't used to this. In some ways, he couldn't comprehend it. How could she demeanor his masquerade he practiced so well?<br>He wanted to leave her forever, that day. Leave her walking back to school without him. It was easier than having to say goodbye and hurt her more now, but something inside him feels different. Without Natalie, life isn't worth living at all – even if it's only for a short while.

The yellow truck didn't even seem to matter as much anymore.  
>"Well Anderson, congratulations." Keith blurted his thoughts out loud.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I really hope you are enjoying my story so far. I know that I didn't quite capture Keith or Natalie in the light of the movie personality, but maybe I'll write another someday and try really hard. I should post another chapter really soon.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews so far!<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight: Ignoring the Issue

It had been one month since Natalie had been released from the hospital. Keith, however, was experiencing complications from the surgery.  
>Natalie lay stretched out in the small hospital bed beside Keith every afternoon. She listened carefully to his heart beating. She loved the way it made her feel, yet even more so, it reassured her that somehow Keith would be okay.<br>"You know partner…that was a nasty concussion on your forehead you know." Keith blurted out as he broke the silence.  
>"That's a nasty surgical scar." Natalie retorted back, smiling.<br>"That knot on your head is guaranteed to reduce your GPA." Keith then laced his fingers with Natalie's. "I never understood how the accident happened, partner."  
>"I don't remember..." Natalie simply stated. She didn't want to talk about and she wasn't so sure Keith would understand.<br>"Natalie, this is the confession scene." Keith let go of Natalie's hand. "As you know my love for trucks run deep. The news said that you were speeding and that there was no oncoming traffic." Keith bit his lip as he thought hard. "I saw you in the valley of death, Natalie. I saw your car. Now partner, I know I'm the one on depression medication but….."  
>Natalie sat up in in the bed as hot tears began to form in her eyes. She looked away from Keith, not knowing what to say.<br>"It was an accident." Natalie tried to speak through the tears.  
>"I haven't lied to you this far…but you're going to lie to me? Natalie." Keith demanded.<br>"I got over-whelmed, Keith." She whispered in his ear. "That is all."  
>"About what? Duke? Come on partner. You're the Queen of Positive thinking." Keith rubbed his fingers gently down her arm. Natalie shrugged him away.<br>"It's not important, Keith." She began biting her nail nervously.  
>"Okay listen here partner. I don't believe in paranormal shit, okay? But don't you find it odd that we were both on our death beds at the same time? Look, I don't know how that happened but I'm glad it did. Natalie do you not understand…." Keith began to stutter. He couldn't find the words to say. "If you were going to be stuck there, I'd be stuck there too. I wouldn't have left without you."<br>Natalie furiously put her feet on the floor and stood up. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. The rage was beginning to take over. Letting her mind not think anymore, she began to lash out.  
>"So you're saying that you couldn't live without me? Keith do you not understand? Someday, it's pretty evident that I am going to have to live without you. I had a choice to die and you don't. You don't. It's going to be hard. We can't even talk about it!" Natalie slumped to her knees.<p>

Turning a cold shoulder, Keith let out a big sigh. He didn't know how to deal with emotions, much less this.  
>"Get out." He stated.<br>Furious, Natalie walked out of Keith's room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I am so sorry for my lack of update. My life went into chaos mode suddenly. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and makes no sense. I may edit it later but I may also leave it.<br>Thanks to everyone who has been patient and reviewed my story. I have noticed that many of you have updated and I am going to read them!  
>Again thank you! I'll update soon!<p> 


	9. Chapter Nine: Confusing Questions

Turned on his side and a bit nauseous, Keith lay stretched out in his tiny hospital bed. The IV inside his arm filled him with cold fluids, and even though the nurse had given him numerous blankets, he found himself cold. His temperature was cold, as well as his heart. He had accepted death long ago but didn't know how painful it would actually be….especially now that Natalie was in his life.  
>Sitting up in the bed, Keith grabbed his IV pole and made his way to the door. With the face of Natalie in mind, he opened the door and let out a sigh.<br>"Still here, partner?" His eyes glistened with excitement. "Look I didn't mean for you to get out."  
>"That's the same thing you said to me the day of the accident, Keith." Natalie turned her face away from him, in hopes he wouldn't see her tears.<br>Keith clutched his side tightly, winching in pain as he tried to sit down beside her.  
>"I know…." He wandered off. "When we get out of here, we can go bowling." He charmed. Natalie let out a pity laugh, trying to keep her composure.<br>"I would love that, Keith as long we don't fight anymore." She placed her arm around his shoulder to help him back up. "Now back to bed, Cosmo." She teased.

* * *

><p><em>*Told from Keith's POV*<em>  
>I don't know what to do anymore. I set out to kill the beauty in Natalie's life. The original plan was becoming shattered. She had everything: goals, ambitions, dreams. She had a support family, love, health. Everything I didn't have, she did. She was stable, had the power of positive thinking…a life outside this hospital.<br>I never imagined I would get attached. Or have to guide someone through the valley of death. Was that real? I don't know anything anymore!  
>"Hello Keith! I'm just going to replace your medication bag." Nurse Jewel chirped. Sitting the bag on the pole, she shot me a concerned look. "You were talking in your sleep. It's quite normal with the medication we have prescribed for you." She sat down in the chair next to me. "Ms. Anderson is having a difficult time though, isn't she? Young love."<br>"You heard me?" My cheeks flushed to a hot red.  
>"It's quite normal. Nothing to worry about!" She squeezed my arm. "There are support groups out there for family members who have a loved one with cancer. I'll bring a pamphlet by," She winked as she exited the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>  
><em>*Natalie*<em>  
>Sitting with her legs crossed in the lobby, Natalie anxiously watched a nearby clock on the wall.<br>"I'm so thrilled that Keith gets to come home today!" Natalie squealed to Mr. Zetterstrom. "I wish he would've agreed to the party though."  
>"You know Keith though. He isn't much for bonding," Mr. Zetterstorm shook his head. "Besides he's on strict bed rest."<br>"Yeah I know…." Natalie sighed and glanced at the clock once again. Her leg began to shake more frantically with each second that passed. She couldn't stand the anticipation anymore. Keith would be coming home soon.  
>Natalie knew that he wouldn't able to do much but just the atmosphere change was enough to make her happy. He had been showing slight improvement but they were advised that Keith could be coming back to the hospital at any moment.<br>"2:45. Only 15 mins." Natalie nodded to herself as the twinkle in her eye began to show. Mr. Zetterstrom patted her on the back and shook his head.  
>"Everything's going to be alright, Natalie. You just have to take life day by day." He replied.<br>"12 mins." She began to bite her nails. "I'm so excited to see him in clothes again." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: As I previously mentioned, my life went to shambles but I tried to write a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I lost my ideas and inspiration...please rate and review. I will try and remember what my plot was. I am determined to finish this! Thanks everyone for your patience! I hope to read your stories soon!<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten: A Dream Revisited

*Keith's POV*  
><em>The winding road held no surprises. I had been here before. It seemed to be the day Natalie and I skipped Chemistry….the day she wanted to talk about <em>_**it**__…Well – one of the days. She called me a coward, and maybe she's right. Just as before, Natalie got out of my truck and slammed the door. She fell onto the pavement and continued to walk._  
><em>"Go back and pick her up Keith." I thought out loud. "It isn't that bad. She knows your secret so what." I debated amongst myself. "You're probably doing her a favor by leaving her there. She can finally let you go." I stated. "Maybe I was a coward but now I'm not. I'm a coward because I almost didn't go through with it. I wanted to make her as miserable as I was, but instead, I almost gave her…" I hesitated, "My heart." I whispered.<em>_  
><em>_I adjusted his rear-view mirror and watched as Natalie picked herself off the ground and dusted her jeans off. "Don't go back Keith. She just proved to you that she will be fine without all the answers. She got up, she will now move on." I was trying to talk myself into not going back.__  
><em>_"She's going to be fine without you, Keith. As for you….." I gave myself a sharp look in the mirror. "Well let's just say you're going to live to see tomorrow at least."  
><em>_The scene suddenly jumped to Natalie following me in her car. She was trying to pass me, maybe a symbol of her trying to move on; Move pass the drama. The bumpers of our cars were parallel to one another.  
>"Pull over Natalie. I'm ready to talk about it!" I yelled as I rolled down my window. She gave me a cold look and continued to drive. She began to pick up speed and get in front of me.<br>__"Take me instead, God! Is that how it works? You're allowed to trade places with someone as a sacrifice?" She questioned with fury in her voice. "Then I choose myself!" Natalie's eyes flashed with wrath as she locked her eyes on a nearby target. A smile perched her lips as she once again hit the gas. This time, she wasn't showing any mercy or slowing down. I could hear her yelling from her car.  
>"Natalie, no!" I said in frantic panic. "You don't have to do this…not for me!" I called. She gave me a sharp look as she focused once again on the target.<br>I watched helpless as I once again watched the shadows try and take her away into the valley of death.  
><em>

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

Natalie observed the other patients as she walked by each individual room. Most of the adolescents didn't have hair. Their arms were filled with IV's. Their faces covered in dark circles. Pale complexions staring back at them in the mirror. She could sense the grief and death approaching most of them. Rooms filled with cards, balloons, and encouragement could be seen from the outside but it was hard to understand the pain, hopelessness, and sorrow that lied within the room.  
>She ran her fingers down one of the door frames and said a small prayer for each adolescent before gazing at the clock. 2:59 pm. She knew Keith would be getting discharged in exactly one minute. Henry was already at the nurses' station.<p>

Standing in front of room 474, Natalie let out a big smile. She gently knocked on the door and lifted the handle. She stood dumbfounded as she observed Keith. She slumped in a chair and placed her hand on his shoulder. Keith was tossing and turning violently. His hair was drenched in a cold sweat and his lips were mumbling words she could not make out.  
>"Keith?" She questioned shaking him. "Keith!"<p>

* * *

><p>*Keith's POV*<p>

_"I love you Keith. Just leave me here!" Natalie's voice began to grow hazier.  
>"We live together…or die together…Partner." I knelt down and placed Natalie on his shoulders.<br>The lost souls were tearing at us as we began to walk. I was growing feeble and exhausted. I could feel his spiritual body slipping away. I had to be strong for Natalie.  
>The souls were letting out their cries and tried to pull Natalie down with them. With each step that I managed to take, the souls became more aggressive – in an effort to consume us in the darkness.<br>"Let go!" I yelled. "Get off her!" I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. Falling to the ground, I clung onto Natalie to protect her. "Natalie – listen to me. We have to crawl out of here. We don't have much time left. The light is getting dim. The portal is about to close."  
>Natalie starred deeply into my eyes. She, too was getting more fragile and drained. It took all she had to keep her eyes open to look at me. She let out a smile as she edged closer to him.<br>"Keith…." Natalie said above a whisper. "I'm ready to fight for this. For us." She suddenly began to get a burst of energy she never had before. Smiling, I led Natalie toward the light._

Just as I was entering the portal, I could feel my physical presence being awaken.

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

"Keith wake up!" Natalie began to shake him more aggressively. She grabbed a cloth and wiped off his perspiring forehead. "Keith!"  
>Suddenly, Keith let out a heavy breath and flung open his green eyes. He focused on his surroundings as tears streamed down his face. Realizing that Natalie was in front of him, he pushed himself up with his hands and embraced her tightly.<br>"You're alive." He whispered. "Partner, I had a dream….we were walking through the valley of death again."  
>Natalie returned the hug as tears began to form in her eyes too. "You ready to go home?" She asked running her fingers through his soaked hair. She held him even closer. He wasn't pushing away this time.<br>Letting go of the cuddle, Keith took Natalie's hands into his own and squeezed them tightly. "I'm ready to get out of here partner, and never come back. I don't want you here either." He laughed. "Only scenes I want to see you at are bowling, school, in my truck….in the back of my truck….in the front of my truck…" Keith trailed off as Natalie gave him a shy smile.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I still have seemed to lost my plot but I do believe this story will be ending soon. LoL. Thanks for all your support and reviews! I'm trying to get fanfiction . net to open a new category so I can write a "Teenage Dirtbag" movie fanfic.<p> 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Homecoming

"Now Keith – go home and eat all the ice cream you can manage!" Nurse Jewel said pushing his wheelchair to his father's car.  
>"You got it mom," Keith winked as Natalie and Mr. Zetterstrom exchanged confused glances. "I'm still your favorite, right?" Keith patted her on the back.<br>"Yes indeed," She sighed as she placed the brakes on the chair. "Though I hope to never see you around here anymore," She teased.  
>"That makes two of us," Keith uttered under his breath. "Do you like my new wheels?" He asked staring at Natalie. "Honeybun would be jealous."<br>"It suits you just fine, Keith." Natalie laughed. "But you have to give them up already."  
>"I didn't even get to name her yet." Keith said putting his hands on the wheels of the chair. "It's okay, Sugarplum. We had a good ride but all good things must come to an end. You won't even remember me. You'll have a new love soon." Keith stated as Nurse Jewel and Natalie laughed.<br>"Stay strong Keith, and take your medication. It's not all bad, ya know." Nurse Jewel gave Keith a stern look and shut the door to his father's vehicle.  
>"Bye mom," Keith beamed as he waved from the automobile.<br>Keith stretched out in the backseat and placed his head in Natalie's lap. Mr. Zetterstrom looked back in the rearview mirror and shook his head in gawkiness.  
>"It's really good to have you home, Keith."<br>"I'm going to set back, jam to music, and work on Honeybun." He closed his eyes and smiled widely.  
>Looking out the window and listening to the quiet snoring in her nap, Natalie bit her nails nervously. She didn't want to leave Keith's side. She didn't want to appear clingy. She didn't want them to fight. Most importantly, she didn't want to lose him.<br>"So how has Walt been without me?" Keith questioned as he woke up from his short-lived nap. Keith opened his eyes and observed Natalie's demeanor. He could sense the worry on her heart. Taking his hand out of his jacket, Keith began to poke Natalie in the ribs.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Chemistry. Partnership. Walt." He vaguely stated.  
>Natalie searched for the answers in her mind. She wanted to recall what Keith had just said to her. She didn't want to appear absent-minded.<br>"Walt's fine. He didn't even count us absent the day we skipped." Natalie forced a smile. Keith could sense her instability but didn't comment. Though he was concerned, he was too excited to be home in his own bed, and knew that talking about this in front of his dad would not be appropriate.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they pulled into the Zetterstrom house. The vegetation could be seen from the road as well as a fence and various vehicles. With the truck in Keith's sights, he jumped up and opened the door before the car even stopped. Mr. Zetterstrom let out a loud chuckle. Natalie watched carelessly as Keith ran up to his truck and opened the door to the driver's seat.<p>

Keith gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. He adjusted the mirror and looked behind him. He knew he was under strict orders from the doctor to not operate automobile or heavy machinery with the medication he was on, but the attraction was too enticing. He turned the key in the ignition and listened to Honeybun come alive again.  
>"Wait now, son." Mr. Zetterstrom walked over to the window of Keith's truck. "We'll have to wait on the joyride. I'm sorry."<br>Keith gripped the steering-wheel even tighter. A combination of frustration and sorrow weighed heavy on his heart. Natalie watched as the look of defeat came across Keith's face.  
>"Scoot over, partner!" Natalie said as she opened the truck.<br>Keith gave her a look as if to read "Are you serious? You're crazy to think I'll let you drive this truck."  
>"It's either let me drive or get back in the bed." Natalie crossed her arms over themselves. Keith sat in the seat thinking long and hard. He was scared to let Natalie drive. What if she got into another wreck? Two dreams about it. He wasn't crazy…was he?<br>_"Do I have some sort of _PTSD_?" _Keith thought. "_You're losing it, Keith." _He said in his inner monologue. "_Do you need to conduct a meeting with Al?" He sarcastically asked himself.  
><em>"Let's just go in," Keith said angrily snatching his keys from Natalie and walking into the house.

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

She had been planning this for weeks. She went over every detail at least a hundred times. Henry would often shake his head in amusement. Natalie went over every nook and cranny. She dusted numerous times. "The doctors said Keith cannot come home unless the house is completely sanitary," she would say to herself out-loud as she cleaned and cleaned. "He can't get any airborne infections," she'd chirp. Every time she wanted to give up and rest, she would notice something else that needed cleaning.  
>Needless to say, the house looked like new when Keith walked through the door. Banners and balloons draped from the ceiling. A cake with a yellow truck assembled on the kitchen table.<br>"What's all this?" Keith blushed.  
>"I know you didn't want a lot of people over….and….it's not much…but I want your homecoming to be…." Natalie continued to rant as Keith nodded and smiled. "I just….I know you've been through so much lately. Between the doctors and the psychologist…the pain….the weakness….not being able to drive…."<br>Keith rapidly grabbed Natalie's face and rested his hands on her cheeks. "You did good, Partner." Keith smiled once again his lopsided grin. Taking the compliment wholeheartedly, Natalie wrapped her arms tightly around Keith.  
>"I'm just glad you're home!" She squealed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Thank you everyone for your patience with me as I continued to write this story. The plot is coming back to me in some ways...in some ways, it isn't. I do, however, feel like it's almost complete. I appreciate the reviews! Thank you so much! I have been trying to get caught up on my Keith fanfictions, and was very sad to see "A Little Chemistry" to end. It's such a good story - don't you think?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Beside You

A beautiful constellation of stars blanketed the midnight black sky as Keith and Natalie rested soundly in the back of Keith's truck. Not being able to do one of the things he craved the most in the hospital, Keith figured at least laying in Honeybun would give him comfort. Even more so, today was a good day physically for him. After much begging, he even allowed Natalie to use her IPOD adapter to play soft music. Perhaps sublimely choosing a song, a ballad filled the crisp air.

* * *

><p>"The cake was a real treat today, partner." Keith looked over at her as he bit his bottom lip. He wasn't just quite comfortable with the whole romance idea.<br>"You think so? Sure beats the hell out of the hospital cake, huh?" She laughed.  
>"See Natalie…I think you're a part of the cake smuggling ring. Now I know we've been affiliated to the coat one but you have a side job." Keith edged closer to Natalie and looked deep into her eyes.<br>"Do you remember his face? He couldn't even take a joke." Natalie snorted through her nose which made her laugh even harder.  
>"Raff Marquez. So furious. Once held the fair maidens heart….the same maiden who had everything going for her. Duke. Tennis. Yearbook." Keith began to list Natalie's past accomplishments. "Princess of the play…" Keith began to use his fingers to count as Natalie rolled her eyes.<br>"Remember at _The Brick_, the first time we made love Keith? I told you that nothing matters anymore or makes sense and I just want to be with you…" Natalie beamed at him as she began to pay attention to the lyrics playing.  
>"Do you want a trophy or plaque?" Keith accidently blurted out. "Damn it!" He said in frustration. "I'm sorry, Partner. I'm still not used to this…clinginess. Can I have this dance?" He said as he stood up and held out his hand. Natalie suddenly blushed.<br>"Here, now?" She questioned as she took his hand.  
>"Haven't you learned anything from me yet, Partner?" Keith said as she suddenly appeared confused. Natalie placed her arms around Keith's neck but he still stood there.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked gently.  
>"Well, Patsy…from all our bowling adventures….I never had time….to learn how to dance…." Keith trailed off above a whisper. This didn't seem to surprise Natalie at all. "I have seen you bust a few moves at <em>The Brick<em>, though. Maybe I should mimic that." Keith said as he began to throw his jacket over top of his head and dance around fast, imitating the time Natalie was at the _Brick_ as everyone watched her foolishly dancing.  
>"Shut up!" She blushed. "It's not hard!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Keith. "Just listen to the rhythm of the music!" <p>

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense__  
><em>_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.__  
><em>_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles__  
><em>_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

Keith and Natalie began to sway to the music.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up__  
><em>_And I will hide you when it gets too much__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you_

"No more wrecks, partner." Keith shuddered. Natalie immediately looked up at him. "If you need counseling, I can get a support group for you from Al." He said.  
>"Keith….."<br>"I know it's uncomfortable to talk about, but you're hurting just as much as I am." Keith tucked a piece of Natalie's hair behind her ear. "It's my turn to take care of you."

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath__  
><em>_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.__  
><em>_When you try to speak but you make no sound__  
><em>_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud  
><em>  
>Natalie looked up at Keith with a smile. She was in disbelief over the sudden tenderness that Keith was showing.<br>"I promise to call," She said nervously. "So Senior prom is coming up too….all this dancing and all,"  
>"Ah I see, Partner. The romantic ask Natalie to prom scene…" Keith squinted his eyes. He wasn't so sure he would be alive when prom came.<p>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up__  
><em>_And I will hide you when it gets too much__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you_  
><em><br>_"We're saving that." He simply replied.

_Trust in me, trust in me.__  
><em>_Don't pull away__  
><em>_Trust in me, trust in me.__  
><em>_I'm just trying to keep this together,__  
><em>_Because I could do worse and you could do better_

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she replied.

Tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<p>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up__  
><em>_And I will hide you when it gets too much__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you__  
><em>_Nobody will break you  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Authors Note: This was just a short and sweet chapter. The song is "Beside You," by: Marianas Trench. It's a beautiful song. Everyone should listen to it. I've seen a lot of new Keith stories lately and plan on reading them! Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Needing You

*Natalie*

She walked through the hallways with her books clutched tightly in her hands. She held onto them with sincere clinginess. Her mind wandered endlessly on Keith. Was he comfortable in his room alone while his dad was at work? What if he had an episode and nobody found him? The thoughts consumed her. School meant nothing to her anymore. It was as if the place she was established the most became an alien to her now. That's the way they treated her too….like an outsider. She had quit just about every club and organization she was a part of.  
>"So how is everything? I haven't seen you since…the wreck…." Brooke hesitated to ask.<br>"Much better. Keith was recently released and he gets to hear the news soon if he's in remission or not. I'm so excited but so nervous…" Natalie said closing her locker.  
>"And if he's not?" Brooke questioned concerned.<br>"He is." Natalie assured.  
>"I just want you to be Natalie again. It's like walking on eggshells these days with you…Natalie don't you see?"<br>"I'm fine. I'm just under a lot of stress and pressure. The person I love is dying Brooke. Do you understand that? I don't think you do!" Natalie stormed away as Brooke chased after her. "I hope you never have to!"  
>"Nat wait up!"<br>"I may not have the perfect grade, the perfect tennis record, or the perfect college waiting in my grasp anymore but I am going to cherish every waking moment I have with Keith no matter if he's in remission or not. I am going to take care of him."  
>"You have to take care of yourself first," Brooke stunned back as she walked to class. Natalie stood in the hallway. She felt cold and lonely. People passed by her and gave her compassionate looks.<br>"Ugh. Don't you people get it? Not one person calls Keith to check on him. Nobody cares. He's right. Who cares about the Russian Solider #3?" She flew her hands in the air as the students held their head in shame; some for Natalie, some for Keith.

* * *

><p>*Keith*<p>

He had been on the couch for hours, laying in the silence. He tried not to think about it, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. His yearly checkup would be soon, and this was a milestone year for him. Three years of treatment. This means that he had a chance of being in remission. He never cared too much before. In fact, he figured that his dad would be better off without him. Less bills to pay, wouldn't have to take care of someone, and he could be with his mom.  
>"But then I met <em>her <em>and everything got…weird," he blurted outloud to himself. "I really need to quit doing that. Someone is going to mistake my monologues for craziness," he shook his head and laughed. "I need to find something to do." He said as he grabbed the remote.  
>He flipped through the channels rapidly. He seemed to have enough television.<br>"It's just you and me," He said to himself looking at the man of the tv screen. His eyes wandered around his house. The picture of his mom was proudly displayed. "And mom of course," he found himself waving at the picture but quickly put his hand down. "I'm going stare crazy." He laughed. "I need to get out of here!"  
>Throwing the covers off his body and into the floor, Keith stood up and grabbed his keys off the wall-hanger. He knew he wasn't supposed to be driving. It posed many risk.<br>"You feel fine, Keith. You're not going to hurt yourself or others." He scratched his head as he picked up his opiate medication. "It's only illegal to drive on these if you get caught being stupid." He reassured himself. "But where to go?" He pondered as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
>He sat down in the truck and smiled without effort. Just the comfort of being in the car was enough for him. It had been so long since his last drive; he felt it was much overdue. He rested his head on the window. "Oh honeybun, I've missed your touch."<p>

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

She couldn't wait to get home and take care of Keith. She missed him. She wanted to look deep into those eyes. She wanted him to comfort her. The world was so cruel. The only peace she found was lying next to him, even if every second she worried about him.  
>She parked her car next to the yellow truck. She smiled sweetly as she looked at it. She couldn't help but be drawn to it.<br>"Keith?" She laughed as she noticed a dark-hair showing through the window. She walked over the truck and knocked on the window. "KEITH!"  
>"Huh?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Keith blinked swiftly as she tried to regain his consciousness. "Oh hey, Partner. Honeybun and I were going to go for a drive. Dare to join us?" He beamed, trying to hide his embarrassment.<br>"Going for a drive?" Natalie crossed her arms. "Looks like you were sleeping to me…" She trailed off. "Besides, there is this law and charges called _Driving under the influence of drugs_ or DUI-D for short." She laughed. "Back in the house or give me the keys. Your choice."  
>"Fine." Keith didn't feel like fighting. "We'll go back in and watch a movie, but it's guys choice. No more chick flicks!" He groaned. Natalie nodded her head in amusement as Keith headed toward his front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob but hesitated. "Wait, Partner. We're saving that too. Here." Keith carefully placed the keys in Natalie's hands. He winched as if he was in pain and took a deep breath. "Let's go for a drive."<br>"….You mean you're going to let me drive Honeybun?" Natalie questioned as her mouth dropped open.  
>"Appears so. Now let's go before I change my mind," He replied sarcastically.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I have seem to hit a wall in the story. Does anyone have any suggestions? I am so sorry if it's going to stale! Everyone is doing an amazing job on their stories. I can't wait to finish this one and work on the next. Btw, does anyone know how to get a new category on here? I have sent many support emails but no reply...Thanks so much for your reviews and support. It means so much!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Terrible Things

*Keith's POV*  
>She never looked so angelic sitting in the driver's seat. I never noticed her charisma before; not in this light anyhow. She had always been the princess, but in some way or another, the damsel too. Perhaps the villain she needed saving from was herself.<br>"I can't believe how much things have changed," Natalie let out of a nervous giggle and didn't gaze toward me. She kept her eyes steady on the road. Maybe she was as protective over Honeybun as I was.  
>"Well you know what Robert Frost says about that, Partner. <em>As dawn goes down today, nothing gold can stay<em>."  
>"I'm impressed, Keith. You paid attention to the poetry we read in class years ago." Natalie shifted her eyes to me for a second. I gave her a smirk. "But really this time next year, I figured I'd be in the dorm. I saw myself making new friends, leaving this town behind, practicing tennis every day. I had this vision in my head for so many years and now…none if it matters to me anymore. I'd rather be herein this yellow truck with you."<br>"You're getting soft on me, Anderson." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell her I wouldn't want her anywhere else either, but the words won't come out. "Turn left." I pointed abruptly as her reflexes followed through.  
>"Before you got sick, where did you see yourself?" Natalie questioned getting back onto the subject. I let out a sigh. I should've known my persistent Patsy just wouldn't let this go so easy.<br>"Honestly – probably going to technical school and working in trucks. Not in sales or a mechanic, but maybe making the parts or doing the research for updating them." I could feel my face getting hot. "My dad would never let me settle with becoming a mechanic. He always wanted me to have more than what he had."  
>"And now?" She interrogated.<br>"Now I don't see myself in a year. I live day by day, Partner. I just hope to make it to Canada to the truck show. I hope to make it to graduation. I hope I make it to see tomorrow." I sighed as I fought back tears. Why was I suddenly becoming weak? I can't let her see me like this. I need a distraction.  
>I shifted my eyes around the truck looking for something, anything that would allow me to change the subject. I flipped on the radio. I didn't care that Natalie's IPOD was still in and that it would probably play a girly ballad. At this point, it was better than nothing.<p>

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything__  
><em>_To fall in love truly, was all I could think__  
><em>_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams__  
><em>_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen__  
><em>_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?__  
><em>_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.__  
><em>_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe__  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"  
>Now son, I'm only telling you this...<em>  
><em>Because life, can do terrible things<em>

Natalie pulled the truck over and turned up the radio. Tears were streaming down her beatific face. She placed her thumb in her mouth and began chewing on her nail softly.

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink__  
><em>_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything__  
><em>_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care__  
><em>_Love was a story, that couldn't compare__  
><em>_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?__  
><em>_I made you a present with paper and string.__  
><em>_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.__  
><em>_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"  
>Now son, I'm only telling you this...<em>_  
><em>_Because life, can do terrible things__  
><em>_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray__  
><em>_That God, shows you differently_

"A year from now, Keith. I see us….I see us going off to college together!" Natalie wiped her tears on her sleeve. I sat there; frozen in time.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?__  
><em>_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.__  
><em>_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe__  
><em>_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"__  
><em>_Slow, so slow__  
><em>_I fell to the ground, on my knees_

"We're going to go the truck show together. We're going to graduate. Our parents are going to sit beside of each-other, and they're going to cheer us on. We're going to dance together at prom." Natalie collapsed in my arms. I wanted to wrap my arms around her but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. Why am I so bad at comfort?

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose__  
><em>_If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose__  
><em>_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.__  
><em>_I can't bear to see the same happen to you.__  
><em>_Now son, I'm only telling you this...__  
><em>_...Because life, can do terrible things_

*Told from Third Person POV*

Keith cleared his throat. Something inside him felt different at this moment. Always having compassion but never showing it, he could feel himself breaking. He couldn't stand to see Natalie in this state. It broke a piece of heart every-time.  
>"Partner…." Keith embraced Natalie tightly. "Listen. We're going to get through this together no matter what happens. It's hard to go through this, I know…but sometimes – it happens. Just like the song says….but here and now…it's meant to be happy times. We're meant to cherish these times we do have." Keith said as he pulled her closer. The tears were now streaming down his own eyes. "The truth is Natalie…." He took in a deep breath. "I'm scared."<br>Keith had never confessed this to anyone before. It was as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know how Natalie allowed his walls to crumble, but she had. During this moment, his only concern was to make her feel better. He didn't care about himself; only her. For months, she had wanted to talk about _it _but he didn't know how. After all the taking care of him she did, he wanted to give her something back in return.

"I'm scared of a lot of things, Natalie."  
>"Me too." She heavily sobbed.<p>

* * *

><p>The moon began to make it's appearance as they laid in the truck discussing the past, current, and future. They were two souls pouring their hearts out to one another. They never felt so connected; so together; so at peace. Soft music filled the air. They knew the worlds were theirs; at-least for tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thank you so much everyone for the patience! I think I'll be wrapping this story up soon. I appreciate the reviews and encouragement over the past few months! I plan on reading everyone's updates within the next week. I have missed this site and my fellow readers/authors! *HUGS*  
>Credit: Lyrics are copyright of Mayday Parade "Terrible Things." Great song - you should listen to it on youtube or something! <p>


	15. Chapter Fifteen: When It Changes

*Told from Keith's POV*

"How did I do?" Natalie asked as she parked the truck back into my driveway.  
>"You did good, Partner. In fact – I think I heard Honeybun purr." I said as I bit my lip; trying to lighten the mood. It had been a day full of tears and I just am not used to that.<br>"Really?" Natalie quizzed as she rested her head on my arm.  
>"Haven't lied to you this far; not gonna start now." I beamed to her. She grinned back, recalling this phrase we both use often.<br>"Keith….." Natalie took in a deep breath but hesitated to finish her sentence. "I needed that talk. I needed to hear your vulnerable side…I needed to know that my feelings are relevant and I haven't lost my mind."  
>"We're going to be okay, Partner." I simply stated as we walked inside my house. I knew Natalie's curfew would be ending soon. Immediately, dad gave us a huge nod.<br>"She drove it like a champ." I smiled, knowing what he was going to ask. He didn't seem surprised.  
>"Now you will have someone to drive you places until you're able to be independent again." Dad cheerfully stated winking at Natalie. I rolled my eyes but it really was humbling to know that someday, Natalie will take cautious care of Honeybun.<br>"_Stop it, Keith. Let the negativity go for one night."_ I thought to myself. "_On the other hand, it's not too morbid to be happy the one you love the most will take care of the thing you love the most…"_ _  
><em>Natalie glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Keith, I have to get going. My parents are going to kill me if I don't! I'll be back tomorrow after school tomorrow. I promise. Maybe you can come by and hangout with my family for once?" Natalie asked giving me begging eyes.  
>"We'll see, Partner. We'll see." I said as I laced her fingers in mine to walk her out.<br>"Keith – tonight was amazing." Natalie wrapped her arms around my neck. "Wondeful."  
>"More to come, Partner." I said clinching her waist. "Goodnight, Partner." I planted my lips onto hers.<br>"Night, Keith." Natalie let go of my neck and walked to her car; waving as she pulled out of the driveway.  
>Sitting on the porch, I sighed. She really is stronger than I give her credit for. We've had too many gloomy scenes. I need to do something that will give her the moment she deserves.<p>

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

She walked through the door smiling. Inside her, she felt more secure than she had in weeks. With Keith beside her, she wasn't afraid to drive. She felt like she could breathe again. She felt better knowing he was just as afraid as she was, and it was okay to be overwhelmed sometimes. He felt it too but together, they could conquer anything.  
>"Hey Natalie!" Cynthia greeted. "I drew Keith a picture for you to give to him! Mom told me he was out of the hospital now."<br>"Oh Cynthia, that's so cute. He may come over this week and you can give it to him yourself." Natalie said patting her head. "You're a good person, Kiddo. Don't change!" She stated sincerely.  
>"Natalie is that you?" Her mother walked into the living room. "Oh great. You got some mail recently from some more colleges. Maybe it's not too late to go. Keith seems to be doing better, huh dear?"<br>"Mom! I am so tired of this every time I go home. It's not that big of a deal if I wait a semester or a year from now. College is always going to be here. That's a fact. Keith…." She took in a deep breath, trying not to let this ruin her day. "You know what, Mom? I'll open the acceptance letters later for you but that is the end of discussion." Natalie smiled as she began to walk up the stairs.  
>She peeled the covers down the bed. She felt herself becoming exhausted. Between the time she had at school and her evening with Keith, sleep was in her near future. She reflected on her moment with Keith in the truck.<p>

_"Partner…." Keith embraced Natalie tightly. "Listen. We're going to get through this together no matter what happens. It's hard to go through this, I know…but sometimes – it happens. Just like the song says….but here and now…it's meant to be happy times. We're meant to cherish these times we do have." Keith said as he pulled her closer. The tears were now streaming down his own eyes. "The truth is Natalie…." He took in a deep breath. "I'm scared."  
><em>"I'm scared too, Keith." Natalie whispered as if he was in the room. She pulled the covers up to her chin and smiled. "But you're day, these are the cherishing moments." She wiped a solitary tear from her eye as she faded into a slumber.

* * *

><p>*Keith*<p>

He looked out his window and noticed the full moon. He never noticed how black the sky could be sometimes. It is as if it consumed the sunlight with its own mouth, though he knew the sun is what was radiating the moon. Radiation: a word he was all too familiar with. It was poison for his body, but it was killing the cancer. It was one of life's many double-edged swords.  
>His mind was trying to think of a way of enlightening Natalie. He hadn't been able to do too much with her. Most of their date's consisted of a few short scenes….and then it was over for one reason or another. He had never tried with a girl before. He never saw too much point in it. As far as he could guess, he wouldn't be here too much longer to enjoy it but with Natalie….it was a different. It was more than he could even grasp sometimes but he wouldn't change a thing.<br>"Come on, Keith. You can think of something. She's just a girl….this is just a date…." He said out-loud trying to convince himself of the words. "What to do…bowling? Nah. A movie? Too generic!" The frustration grew in his throat.  
>Grabbing the phone, he dialed the one person he knew would listen to him absolutely.<br>_Ring….Ring….Ring…Ring…..  
><em>"Hello?"  
>"Al! You hanging in there?" Keith sarcastically asked.<br>"Keith, it's nice to hear from you. Are YOU hanging in there?" He emphasized.  
>"About that concrete girl who was a classic tgfy: too good for you…." Keith sighed. "I need advice. You're my counselor so you're obligated to answer."<br>"What's going on?" Al yawned as he glanced at the clock. 12:20 am.  
>"I need to do something really nice for her. I mean she means more to me than my truck." Keith blushed as the words came out. "I don't know what to do….prom is coming up….I need a favor."<br>"What kind of favor?" Al always hesitated to agree to anything Keith had asked. He never knew Keith's true intention.  
>"Just a ride…to a specialty store? I would drive myself but the paternal unit would freak. Gotta obey the law and all and not drive on my medication…." Keith snapped.<br>"I can do that. When?" He questioned.  
>"Tomorrow while Natalie is at school. Pick me up at 9:30." With that, Keith allowed the phone to hang-up.<br>Walking to his bed, Keith collapsed heavily. His nervousness kicked in. He didn't know why he suddenly cared what Natalie thought of him; REALLY thought of him. He wanted this to be perfect.  
>"You're losing it, Keith." He said sarcastically. Natalie appeared in his mind and he smiled. "No, you lost it Keith."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I am trying to incorporate some uplifting moments before my story comes to an end! I would really like to thank each and everyone of you for the support over the last few months. It sincerely means a lot to me. In the next chapter, I promise that it will be a happy moment! I am nervous to write it. Haha. I've been reading everyone else's stories too! Thanks for the reviews. If there are any suggestions, please feel free to leave them! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Preparations

*Keith*  
>Al arrived at 9:30 as promised. Keith was graciously sitting on the porch with his paper bag in hand. The contents inside help his usual; a beef jerky stick, a twinkle, his medication, and some water just in case he got thirsty. He usually carried his medication inside of his jacket but since Natalie laid claim to it, the paper bag seemed logical.<br>"So what kind of specialty store do you have in mind, Keith?" Al questioned.  
>"Just drive to Main Street. I have an idea." He stated rubbing his lip. Keith placed his fingers outside of Al's car. Glancing around, he noticed a picture of Billy on the dashboard. He winched his eyes and tried to block out the pain.<br>"Great kid." Keith revealed out. "He fought to the very end. His spirit though…." Keith placed his hands together. "His spirit never became weak."  
>"He admired you, Keith. He said he wanted to be just like you. You gave him the will to fight. He said if you can beat this, he could too…" Al sighed as he fought back tears. It was so hard not getting attached to his clients.<br>Keith placed the picture back on the dashboard. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He wanted today to be about Natalie; to be a comforting day for her.  
>"So tell me more about your concrete goal, Keith. Did you have fun with her? By her distraught face when I accidently broke the news to her in the convenient store, I'd disagree." Al said shifting his glance to the road.<br>"I don't know why they call them concrete goals if they can change." Keith muttered. "I have fun with her every day." Keith said as Al smiled. He was relieved that Keith was no longer trying to intentionally destroy someone's life. "And now my goal is to go into this store and pick out something amazing." Keith patted Al on the back as he got out of the car.  
>Keith opened the door to the store and gulped. He had no idea what he was looking for. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he had enough money. His dad told him not to worry about the price but Keith was aware of their financial struggles.<br>"Excuse me, ma'am. I am looking for a ring." Saying it out loud, Keith felt his face get hot.  
>"What kind of ring?" The lady asked as she stopped cleaning the glass case.<br>"It's for the most beautiful girl in the world….for a promise….or maybe an engagement….I don't know!" Keith said stunned. "It has to be perfect!"  
>The lady chuckled. "She must be a lucky lady. I can tell in your voice how much you care about her." The lady observed. "When is her birthday?"<br>"February." Keith simply stated.  
>"Purple amethyst is a very pretty birthstone. She's lucky." The lady said as she walked Keith over the February glass case of rings. "I believe this is what you're looking for. It's beautiful. It's a marquise cut amethyst ring with diamonds ascending on a different row. It's stunning!" The lady said pulling the ring out to allow Keith to take a closer look. "Do you see how it lusters in the light?" She pointed out.<br>"How much is it?" He asked.  
>"$500." She blunted said. "But we're running a special right now. It's 50% off all rings with a valid student I.D." The lady beamed as Keith allowed himself to get really excited.<br>"Really?" He questioned. "This ring is so perfect! I want it! She's a size 7….I think!" He had to fight back the excitement in his voice.  
>"I can engrave the inside of the band for you if you like. What would you like it to say?" She questioned.<br>"Hmmm….." Keith thought. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

"I can't believe it. It's almost prom. I've been dreaming of this day since I was a kid!" Brooke exclaimed closing her locker. "Will you be able to make it?"  
>"I don't know…" Natalie quickly replied. "Who are you going with?"<br>"Raff….you aren't mad, are you?" Brooke asked. "Because I can totally find a new date before then."  
>"No it's fine." Natalie said. "I halfway expected it the way the two of you talked about me when I got suspended for a week for breaking into Keith's locker." Natalie sharply remembered but quickly changed the subject. "What color is your dress?" She said changing the topic back into something lighter.<br>"Light blue." Brooke awkwardly smiled. She spotted Raff coming toward her at the corner of her eye. "I gotta go…" She said walking toward him but it was too late. Raff had already engaged in a conversation with the two of them.  
>"Natalie, I hadn't seen you in a while. Did you get my flowers? I signed the card myself." Raff beamed. Natalie immediately rolled her eyes and tried to push her way pass him. "Hey, wait!" Raff said grabbing her wrist.<br>"Let go of me!" Natalie yelled jerking her arm away from him.  
>"You know, I liked you a lot better a few months ago when you were more carefree and…."<br>"And what, Raff? Living with the pressure of having everything? Having to worry about fitting in, making perfect grades, highest score in tennis, getting my Duke acceptance letter posted in the front lobby…..none of that matters anymore. When I pushed you into the swimming pool, you didn't listen to a thing I said, did you?"  
>"I've told you that before, too Natalie." Brooke intermitted.<br>"You two deserve each-other." Natalie said throwing her arms in the air and walking toward her Chemistry class.  
>She slumped down in her seat and glanced at the empty chair beside her. She knew Keith wouldn't be in it, at-least not today. He was on homebound for another week or so – if no complications show. She drummed her pencil on the lab table. "If only you were here, Keith." She thought as she placed her legs in his seat. "If only." She repeated.<p>

* * *

><p>*Keith *<p>

As Keith walked out of the store and sit in the car, Al gave him a extremely large grin.  
>"What?" Keith asked shoving the ring box into his pocket.<br>"Nothing…it's just this girl went from being a double agent to someone very special in your life. That rarely happens." Al observed.  
>"People in stage IV cancer hardly make it as far as I have." Keith fought back in his monotone voice. "The sky's the limit, Al. Haven't you learned that by now?"<br>Al gave Keith a satisfied look and drove him back to the Zetterstrom residence.  
>"Thanks for catching up with me, Al. Hang in there." Keith said.<br>"I'm always a phone call away." Al alleged as he left.  
>Keith walked into his house and slumped on the couch. He retrieved the ring out of his pocket and laid it on the table.<br>"What do I do now?" He asked as he rubbed his neck.  
>Letting his thoughts get to him, Keith walked over and salvaged the family photo album. He flipped through countless photos from the 1980's of his family. He was looking for ideas from his father and mother.<br>"I don't know what to do, Mom." He said staring at the ceiling. "She deserves the world and I can't even give her tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I can't believe this story is about to end! I will update soon with Keith's surprise to Natalie. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave them! I am still catching up on everyone's stories, too. :-) Thanks so much for the reviews and taking the time to read my story!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Setting It Up

*Keith*  
>Swallowing his pill cocktail down harshly, Keith sat up in his bed weakly. His adventure with Al yesterday had led him to be exhausted but he had to fight through it.<br>"Dad!" He yelled in a hoarse voice.  
>"Yes son?" Henry asked as he walked toward Keith's small bedroom.<br>"I need a favor today." Keith said in a suspicious tone. "I have plans but my over-protective, law abiding father, will not allow me to drive. Therefore, it is only logical that he drive me to my destination."  
>"I don't know, Keith. You are sweating and still look tired." Henry replied placing his hand on Keith's forehead.<br>"I'm fine." Keith reassured. "I promise to take it easy."  
>"Why can't you wait until Natalie comes over after school? You can rest until then, son." Henry said in almost a demanding tone.<br>"Well dad you see…..I usually wouldn't mind being bored out of my mind in this tiny house playing my guitar all alone but I have a surprise planned for Natalie." Keith felt his face turn a rosy color.  
>"I'm sorry, Keith but I think you should rest today. Can it wait until tomorrow…..or maybe there is something I can help you with? If you need help planning, we can decorate here….wait, what do you have planned? It's not her birthday." Henry gave his son a concerned look.<br>"Well I guess I could muster up something here." Keith began rubbing his lip with his finger. "I do believe you are onto something."

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

Natalie awoke to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. Lazily stretching her arm to the side of her bed to turn it off, she let out a loud moan. She sat up and crossed her legs. Grabbing a picture of her and Keith off her night-stand, she let out a smile.  
>"Natalie?" Cynthia questioned as she opened the door. "Can I come in?"<br>"Sure." Natalie smiled. "What's up?"  
>"I just miss you. I never see you anymore. You're always with Keith." She said as she grabbed the picture from Natalie's hands. "I miss going to your tennis matches with you. I miss mom and dad not walking by you and shaking their head….Is he doing better?"<br>"He is." Natalie reassured, completely ignoring the other comments. "You care about him, don't you? Keith I mean."  
>"Yeah. I pray for him every night." Cynthia beamed as she latched onto her sister neck before exiting the door.<br>Natalie watched as her sister shut the door and choked tears. She placed the picture back beside her bed and walked over to her mirror. She stared at her complexion in angst. Dark circles and a pale appearance stared back at her. She touched her face gently and wiped a tear on her sleeve. She wanted so bad to promise Cynthia and herself that Keith was going to be okay, but she knew that promises aren't meant to be broken.  
>She hesitantly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was flipping the eggs as her father looked at the newspaper and sipped on his coffee. Cynthia was tying her shoes and Zack was nowhere to be found.<br>"Hey Nat." Her mom said looking up from her frying pain.  
>"Oh hey mom, hey dad." She said grabbing a bagel from the toaster. "I'm running late."<br>"We haven't saw Keith around lately, is he still doing okay?" Mr. Anderson questioned.  
>"He's been better. He gets to hear the news soon about his remission." Natalie smiled as she once again tried to fight back the tears.<br>"I saw some prom dresses yesterday while I was on Main Street. They were in a little boutique window." Mrs. Anderson stated. "I thought maybe you and I can go and try some on later this week."  
>"Sounds great mom." Natalie said tucking her hair behind her ears. "I have to go to school though. I'll see you guys later. Love you. Bye Cynthia." Natalie winked as she headed out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>*Keith*<p>

"Thanks for helping me with this Zack. I didn't know who else to call." Keith said as he felt his pride crumble.  
>"I have nothing better to do truck guy." He chuckled as he patted Keith on the back. "Besides, when Natalie was laying in the hospital bed….the one person she kept asking for were you. She cares about you, you know." Zack said as he draped a decoration inside Keith's living room. "You helped her break out of her shell and just be…" Zack struggled for the words. "Chill."<br>"She helped me too, Anderson."

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Keith and Zack spent their time decorating Keith's small house. The pair didn't have much in common but they had individual talents that merged well. Keith was able to build things, use his hands, and be skilled with technique. Zack, on the other hand, was a good artist and could create a masterpiece without much thought. On top of that, he knew his sisters taste which aided Keith in making the right decisions.<br>"Natalie's going to love it, Zetterstrom. Welcome to the family." Zack said shaking his hand. Keith took in a big breath. With that statement, it was as if he was punched in the gut.  
>"Thanks man." He uttered.<br>"You're going to be okay, kiddo." Zack began to walk to the door. "Oh and Keith – if you are going to marry my sister, I want to be the best man." He snickered as he left.  
>Slumping down in a nearby chair, Keith felt his muscles tense. He swallowed another medication regimen and wiped the water from his lips.<br>"What did I get myself into?" He questioned as he drifted away into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I appreciate everyone's patience with the slow movement of this story. I get so nervous writing things and I am very rusty. *Sighs* This story is not going the way I had envisioned at all but it is almost complete! I appreciate all the reviews!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Promise For Eternity

She drove the same route every day. Passing endless cars, houses, and people jogging...just living their ordinary lives. She never understood how the world could continue turning with all the heaviness she felt in her heart.  
>Driving by a sidewalk, she saw a couple holding hands who attended her high-school. Rolling her eyes in disgust, Natalie continued on her destination. As much of a hopeless romantic she is, she was having trouble enjoying life. Perhaps she felt guilty that she was able to carry on her life if she wanted to but Keith had an expiration date on his...though nobody knew when.<br>Pulling into Keith's driveway, she looked into the mirror to make sure her smile was clear. Since the accident, she didn't like letting Keith down or worried. She wanted his last moments to be as comfortable as possible; even if inside, she felt like she was dying too.  
>"Keith?" She yelled as he knocked on the door. "Keith! If you don't answer, I am going to use the spare key that Henry gave me!"<br>Allowing himself to drift back into consciousness, Keith jumped up from the chair and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
>"Just a second!" He yelled back. He glanced over the work he and Zack had done to make sure everything looked presentable. He combed his hair with his fingers and tidied up his shirt.<br>Taking a nervous gulp, he opened the door and immediately placed one of his hands in his pocket. With the other, he grabbed Natalie's hand.  
>"My lady." He bowed as he let her in.<br>"What's this mannerism?" She chuckled as she observed Keith's outfit. He had on pressed khaki's and a button up shirt.  
>"Please, come in." He said as he guided her into the living room. "I know that lately things have been...crazy to say the least. Sometimes I don't get the chance to show you how much..." Keith hesitated to finish. He searched for the words. "To show you..." Keith wrapped his hands around Natalie's eyes. "I have a surprise for you." Keith guided her in front of his bedroom. "Don't open your eyes until I say. Okay, partner?"<br>"Okay." Natalie said confused.  
>"Natalie - what is beyond this door is for you. I don't really know what to say now but..." Keith removed his hands and guided Natalie to his bed. "Open!"<br>Natalie flung open her eyes to see Keith's room decorated excessively. Draped over the window were dangling paper chains. The floor was filled with cloth pieces that had a mosaic of Keith and Natalie's time together. Some of the drawings were bowling balls, _The Brick,_ Honeybun, Chemistry beakers, and other various art. In the corner, a small platform stood with a small stool that was providing support for Keith's guitar.  
>"What is all this for? It's beautiful!" Natalie asked in awe.<br>"Well as you may have noticed, inside the living room there was a banner that your brother made. I am not the best at expressing myself so I asked him to help me," Keith said as he felt his face grow hot. "I will try to explain it in a song." He cleared his throat as he walked over the stool. Putting the guitar strap around his neck, and playing his fingers strategically on the guitar, he let out a big sigh.

_God must be sitting on my heart__  
><em>_Cause I wait for you to rescue me__  
><em>_And angels are raining down so hard__  
><em>_Cause I love you times infinity_

"Natalie..." Keith said putting his guitar down and walking over to her. "Before meeting you, I had it all figured out, so I cut out a little early...Who would care anyway, right? It's probably a good thing. Life sucked, anyway. Then I met you, and it got weird. And you were so amazing. And I..." Keith gulped. "I just wanted a little more time...want a little more time." He corrected himself. "But sometimes, we don't get what we want, do we?" Keith then stopped what he was saying to see Natalie's expression. He had no idea what he was saying. "Let me start over, Partner. Natalie Anderson...I...I am in love with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Sometimes, I can't go to sleep at night without thinking about you. I don't think it was a coincidence that we were in the valley of death together, Partner. Together we can get through anything but only together." Keith fiddled around his pocket as he retrieved the box. "Natalie I hope you don't think I'm being selfish when I ask….I know we're young….I know we're impulsive…." Keith found himself once again rambling.  
>"Keith?" Natalie questioned confused.<br>"Natalie Anderson…" Keith grabbed Natalie's hands. "Will you take this promise ring as a symbol of our love continuing for eternity?"  
>"Yes!" She exclaimed as tears streamed down her face. Keith placed his lips on her and kissed her passionately.<br>"Your brother thought that I was asking you to marry me," He said trying to break the romantic moment. These still felt unsettling for him.  
>"It's a beautiful ring, Keith." Natalie said gazing at it. "And I thought that too." She laughed.<br>"I hope you're not disappointed with a promise, Partner. You have to understand this is strictly a partnership. We would make Walt very upset." He laughed as he recalled a memory of their first kiss.  
>"Keith!" She said playfully punching him on the shoulder.<br>"Ouch. You hurt my bone grafts!" He said as he once again recalled the pair of them eating Twinkies and beef jerky at an insurance company. "Now come back into the living room. I have one more thing to show you." He said as he guided her back.  
>Natalie looked around the living room and observed the banner that Zack made. In artistic writing it read, "Will you go to prom with me?"<br>"Keith!" She said as she jumped in his arms. "KEITH!"  
>"Finally the scene you've waited on, huh?" He laughed as he carried her to a nearby chair. "Natalie I am sorry for all of our past conflicts. I was dealing with a lot when I decided to talk to you. I was miserable, depressed, grieving, mad…."<br>"It's okay, Keith." Natalie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Keith?"  
>"Yeah, Partner?"<br>"Eternity doesn't ever go away, does it? Nothing can ever stop love….not even…." Natalie said as tears streamed down her face. "With this ring, you mean eternity."  
>"No matter how much time I have Natalie, I will love you until my last breath." He stroked her hair as she rested on his chest. He lifted her fingers up to kiss her ring. "Times infinity."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: This chapter was so difficult to write! It truly was. I had no idea where to go or what to do but it is complete! I took some of the quotes from Keith and twisted them to fit my story. (I'm sure you noticed!) I'll try to have a new chapter up soon!

I give credit to the song**–** "Times Infinity" by Mexicolas.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: What Appeared Normal

*Keith*  
>Reading a newspaper and sipping on coffee, Henry anxious waited out in the lobby with Keith as they awaited the news. Though he tried not to show it, his insides felt tied in knots. Things for Henry have been an uphill battle ever since losing his wife. The thought of losing his son as well….he just couldn't bare it.<br>"I'm sorry Natalie couldn't be here son." Henry said as he flipped the page.  
>"I uh….didn't tell her," Keith muttered under her breath. Henry gave him a sharp look but didn't question it. "She had plans with her mom to go prom dress shopping and I didn't want her to be stuck in the hospital with me. I'd rather her spend time with her family and have fun."<br>Henry smiled behind his paper as he listened to how selfless his son was at times.

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<br>"What do you think of this one?" Natalie asked as she walked out of the fitting room with a princess style ball gown. It was peach colored with sequence.  
>"That's a lot of dress, Natalie." Her mother chuckled.<br>"It is really hard to walk in. I don't like it." She said as she patted the poof with her hands. "What do you think Cynthia?"  
>"Eww!" She squirmed. "How about this one?" Cynthia asked grabbing a dress off the rack.<br>"I'll go and try it on," Natalie said taking it from her hands.  
>"Whatever dress you get, you need to tell Keith so his tuxedo can coordinate the dress," Her mother pointed out. "You know when I went to prom, they wore powder blue or black tuxes; nothing like these fancy styles." Mrs. Anderson pointed out. "So many years ago." Natalie let out a laugh from the fitting room.<br>"So…what do you think?" Natalie questioned as she came out the dressing room with a sweet-heart neckline dress. The color was plum and the dress was form fitting but had a slight train in the back.  
>"I love it!" Cynthia said as she ran and gave Natalie a hug. "I think Keith will too!"<br>"You think so?" Natalie questioned looking in the three-way mirror. "Mom?"  
>Mrs. Anderson put her hands together and then put one over her mouth. "Natalie, you look stunning. You are going to take their breath away when you walk through the door. It even matches the jewel in that ring you have on…." Mrs. Anderson gave her a mistrustful look. "Natalie is that a….?"<br>"No mom, calm down!" Natalie replied still observing herself in the mirror. "It's from Keith. It's a promise ring to be with me for all eternity." Mrs. Anderson let out a sigh of relief.  
>"You don't like him that much, Mom?" Natalie defended.<br>"It's not that, Natalie. I just don't' want you to settle down too early is all. You've already given so much of yourself."  
>At this point, Natalie dissociated herself from Mrs. Anderson's lecture and focused on thoughts of Keith.<p>

* * *

><p>*Keith*<p>

"Mr. Zettestrom, they're ready for you." The nurse came out and greeted Keith with a smile. "Second door on the left."  
>"My favorite," Keith joked. "I just love this place."<br>"You must be the one Nurse Jewel warned me about. She told me to keep my guard up for your wit."  
>"She forgot to mention my charm." Keith responded as he took a chair in front of the doctor's desk. "He'll be in a minute, I know. Thanks." Keith tried to not act impatient but truth be told; he was. Inside him, he knew he would get to hear one of two things: he has a fighting chance or a dying breath.<br>"Mr. Zetterstrom, glad to have you back." Dr. Reddy said as he reached out his hand to Keith.  
>"Doc." Keith said bluntly.<br>"I've been reviewing your file and you have made a lot of progress over the years. Your white blood count cells are down and that is good; it shows your body is not fighting infection." The doc flipped through Keith's file. "Your previous surgery went significantly well."  
>"And? But? I don't know what to ask doc. Cut to the chase." Keith said eagerly.<br>"Keith, we're going to start you back on chemo and radiation therapy. Though you are making strides in the right direction…" As the doctor continued, Keith sat in disbelief.  
>"So you're saying I am not in remission?"<br>"Keith, I would like your father to come in now." Dr. Reddy then pushed a button on his desk to summon Henry. Moments later, Henry entered the room and observed his sons face.  
>"We'll get through this, Keith." Henry said as he placed his head in my lap. "Am I losing my boy, Dr. Reddy?"<br>Dr. Reddy removed his glasses and placed them on the desk. "I don't know. Biologically, the cancer has spread to some of his organ. Spiritually, Keith is a fighter. He has the mentality. He has beaten this before."  
>Henry's eyes flung to the ground as his body turned a pale yellow. He bit his lip to try and keep the tears from coming. "How long?"<br>"It's a complicated answer."  
>"How long does my boy have?"<br>"A few months…a year….maybe two if we're lucky."  
>Keith slammed his hands on his desk before knocking his chair over and running out of the door. He ran out of the hallway kicking walls as he ran. He had no destination in mind. He kept running.<br>"Let him go," Dr. Reddy stated as Henry got up to chase after his son.

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

"Well today was a productive day," Mrs. Anderson said as they pulled into the driveway.  
>"Yeah it was," Natalie agreed giving her mom a hug. "I'm going to go and see Keith but I'll be back tonight. I love you, mom and Cynthia. Bye!" Natalie waved as she transported herself into her vehicle.<br>"Be careful!" Mrs. Anderson called after her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I am sorry for the somewhat gloominess in this chapter. I am afraid it may continue down this path for the next few chapters. I really hope you are enjoying the updates though! I am trying to finish this story before college starts back. I've been reading all the updates and everyone is doing so well! All the "Keith" writers are so talented!


	20. Chapter Twenty: What's Going On?

Keith*

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Keith walked slowly down the hallway. He took a deep breath but began to choke. He took one hand and wrapped it around his throat. He was beginning to get paranoid. He tried not to swallow; he felt he may be suffocated by death. He wanted to cry for help, but he couldn't. As peers crossed him, they gave him awkward looks but distanced themselves.  
>"Do they think death is contagious?" Keith asked as he still clutched his throat tightly.<br>The eyes kept following him; making him more uncomfortable with each step. He began to pick up his pace as he shoved passed everyone.  
>He had no destination in mind, only the words of the doctor echoing <em>A few months…a year…maybe two if we're lucky.<br>_The furiousness struggled inside of Keith's soul. Frustration was exhaling out of his body. Unlatching his throat, he let out a violent cough as he stumbled into an open door in in the hospital. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the sun peered through a stained glass window. The painting resembled Mother Mary holding baby Jesus as she wept tears, as if she knew she would lose him to crucifixion someday. Wiping his own into his sleeve, he stared at the picture without thinking of anything: no movement, no breathing.  
>Realizing he was inside the chapel, Keith let out a scorned laugh.<br>"Is this the life you planned out for me…to lose everything and everyone around me? My mother, my hair, my sanity, my life! As if tearing everything away from me wasn't enough, you're going to hurt a innocent girl now? Natalie does not deserve this!" Keith pointed his finger at the stained-glass window. "I don't ask for much. In fact, I know I don't pray like I should. To be honest – I lost faith a long time ago. Can you blame me?" He questioned furiously.  
>"I don't want any salvation from you or mercy. If you exist, and I know you do – just take care of Natalie when….when…." Keith's lips began to tremble. "Well you know." Keith shrugged his shoulder and bit his bottom lip. "Just please make it as quick and painless as possible."<p>

* * *

><p>*Natalie*<p>

With the wind blowing freely through her long locks, Natalie drove the path to Keith's house effortly. She had the map in the head without notice. The anticipation and excitement of prom danced around in her mind. She couldn't wait to inform Keith what color his vest should be to match her dress. She let out a quiet giggle as she drew near to his driveway.  
>"What's all this?" Natalie asked as she slammed the door. In front of her, strong men were unloading equipment. "Who are you?"<br>"You must be Natalie," a lady smiled in white clothing. "I'm Keith's hospice nurse." She beamed.  
>"Hospice nurse…." Natalie gave a stern look. "Are you sure you have the right Keith?"<br>The nurse gave Natalie a compassionate expression. "Come on dear, he will be home soon. Henry wanted you to be the first thing he sees when he comes home...not all of these...changes." The nurse gently placed her shoulder around Natalie and guided her into the house.  
>Having a dissociation moment, Natalie walked toward the living room and slumped on the couch. She watched as the men unloaded a bed, equipment, and other materials.<br>"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Natalie demanded.  
>"We're just trying to make him as comfortable as possible - that's all." The nurse replied. "It's a team effort. Just greet him with happiness, dear. He doesn't need anymore stress. I know it's hard but..." The nurse began to retrieve pamphlets from her bag. "There is a group at the hospital for loved ones dealing with the loss of a terminally ill person..." The nurse placed the pamphlets in Natalie's lap. "Just read over these dear."<br>Natalie stared blankly at the paper in her hands. Trying to take the nurses advice, she fought back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>:I really appreciate the patience with this story. I was not prepared for this semester to be so challenging but I will try and catch up on all your stories! Mine is about to close, finally! I appreciate all the support and encouragement! Thanks!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Take My Hand Tonight

Natalie walked into the Anderson house full of apathy. She threw her keys on the counter as she leaned against the kitchen table. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she cupped her head in her hands.  
>"This can't be happening," Natalie whispered to herself. "It's not true!" She shook her head frantically as the tears continued to flow. "It's not true!" She repeated. She allowed her body to crouch on the floor as the tears began to fall freely.<p>

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing would come out. She silently pleaded for comfort, but everyone in the house was away. She pounded her fist on the cold tiles of the floor. The rage continued inside her. She shoved everything off the kitchen table. Apples rolled around in chaos as they tumbled over the porcelain bowl they once rested in. She slung the mail out of its container and began to kick it around the floor.

"NO!" She yelled in bitter disbelief.

Hearing a vehicle in the distance, Natalie came back into a vicious reality as she scrambled to pick up the pieces.

"Ouch!" She winched in pain as she held shards of glass in her hand.

With the crimson liquid creating a stream on the floor, she perched her lips into a somber smile. Her emotional sting was no longer evident as she concentrated on the throbbing agony on her hand.  
>Hearing the door beginning to open, Natalie scuffed to grab the broom once again.<p>

"Well I may not be Walt, Partner…but chemistry doesn't need to tell me you're bleeding." Keith said as he wrapped her hand in his shirt. "Damn. It was my favorite one too."

"Keith!" Natalie sobbed as she wrapped she embraced him tightly.

Releasing her immediately, Keith gave her a confused look. "You saw me yesterday, Partner. It is not healthy to miss someone that much." Biting back the urge to open up, Keith bit his lip. "How did prom dress shopping go?"

"I found the perfect dress," Natalie said with a artificial smile.

"Ah so for once, you and Mrs. Anderson compromised. I can officially take that off my bucket list." Keith vaguely stated as Natalie rocked back and forth uncomfortably.

"Keith I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Hearing the angst in her voice, Keith slyly tried to avoid this conversation at all cost.

"Don't worry about it, Patsy. Your dad will come around," He patted on her the back as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "And if he doesn't, there is always waitressing. Bowling can't be everyone's dream."

"I went to your house today, Keith." Natalie bluntly stated. "After prom dress shopping, I wanted to come over and tell you that my dress is plum and you must find a tie to match it. I was going to tell you that I was nervous about your appointment," Natalie walked over and sat on Keith's knee. "I was going to tell you that I had a good day. My mother and I fought about settling, and I know in my heart I'm not. You are the only thing that keeps my heart beating sometimes." Natalie positioned her body to straddle Keith's lap.

"Natalie – don't." Keith said as he tried to push her away.

Ignoring his reply, Natalie continued. "I pulled into your driveway and there were all of these men unloading equipment and stuff, right? So I asked what was going on and this Nurse had the nerve to tell me to greet you with happiness." Natalie said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Am I doing a good job, Keith? I was going to stay over there. I was going to greet you on the couch and put on my smile but I couldn't." Wrapping her legs around Keith and the chair, Natalie clung to him in desperate need.

"Keith, I…I…"

"So you know about my prognosis, so what? Wake up, Natalie. Don't you see what happened here? You had a beautiful life, and I had shit. I hated your guts. I wanted to take you down, I wanted to make you as miserable as I am, and that is exactly what I did. Now, how's that for a goodbye?" Keith asked frustrated as Natalie looked at him with tears streaming down his face.

"It didn't stop there though, did it Natalie? I had it all figured out, so I cut out a little early? Who cares? It's probably a good thing. Life sucks, anyway. Then I met you, and it got weird. And you were so amazing. And I... "

"What Keith?" Natalie pleaded.

"And suddenly this frozen heart in my chest began to beat for you." Keith wiped Natalie's tears with this thumb. "But I am watching you sabotage yourself, Natalie. You have to be strong for both of us. No more of this.' Keith said as he showed Natalie her cut from the glass. "No more breakdowns, Natalie."

With her legs still wrapped around her, Keith carried her to his truck.

"I am not going home, Partner. I will die in a portable hospital bed." Keith said as he placed Natalie in the seat. "We're here in a yellow truck, a road ahead of us and nothing but opportunities." Keith chuckled as he crawled into the truck and lay on top of Natalie. Cradling her head into his hands, he placed his lips on hers.

Maybe he was trying to outrun death. Maybe he wanted to escape the emotional downfall of Natalie. Maybe in the depths of his soul, he was afraid. He didn't know where he was going to go, what he was going to do, or where he would make his final stop but he did know he never felt more alive – even with death chasing his every move.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>My goal is to try and finish this story before 2012 but I am not sure if that's possible. I would like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, and gives me feedback! I appreciate it so much! I can't wait for everyone to update their "Keith" stories too! Good luck everyone and Happy Early Thanksgiving!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Running Away

With the music blaring through the yellow truck speakers, Natalie leaned her head against the passenger window. Not wanting to speak in fear of dampening the mood, she tried to humor Keith's adventure: even if her mind raced with thoughts.

"_He looks so pale," _she thought. "_I hope he isn't feeling too bad. Maybe I should drive," _Natalie contemplated amongst herself. "_He'd never let me do that," _She said as she giggled out-loud.

"Am I missing something, Partner, or have you officially lost it? What is so funny?" He questioned.

"Nothing, nothing!" Natalie said playfully as she felt her cheeks turn a bright red. Keith gave her a puzzled look as he smiled at her contently.

"So it's been one year since your accident, Pumpkin love, and would you believe we never received a check in the mail?" Keith said as she ruffled a hand through her hair. "My bones still hurt!"

Looking at Keith with a reminiscent face, Natalie found herself laughing uncontrollably. Letting out a loud snort, she continued to laugh even harder. Keith glanced at as if he thought she was insane before giving into the amusement himself.

"You're just not being patient, honey!" Natalie recalled as the hilarity intensified. "I can't breathe!" Natalie said through her giggles as she wiped happy tears from her eyes.

"Now this is the life, Natalie. We're listening to music, driving in my truck, and laughing at memories. This is how I want to be spending my final days. I want to remember you laughing at my stupid jokes, and you calling me a stupid jerk – not you stupidly crying and falling apart all the time, Partner."

Feeling the uneasiness inside her, Natalie remembered what the nurse said about being supportive and happy for Keith.

"There's no place I'd rather be you stupid jerk!" Natalie said playfully hitting on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>*Two Hours Later*<strong>

Spotting an abandoned park, Keith pulled his truck onto the basketball court pavement.

"Well it isn't tennis but there are swings and a slide," Keith pointed out.

Sitting down on the swing, Natalie gave Keith a puppy-dog face.

"No, no. I will not push you. I can't. It's too cliché," Keith said in his defense. Natalie continued to give him sweet eyes. "You see, Partner, I cannot give you the romantic swing scene."

"Keith, please?"

"My hands are tied," He friskily said as he began to walk away.

"Keith?" Natalie looked around as she began to push herself in the air. "Keith, I can't see it. It's kinda dark!"

"AHHHH!" Keith swiftly ran behind Natalie and pushed the swing high enough to run under her.

"KEITH!" Natalie screamed as she laughed.

"There wasn't an official swing rule-book," Keith shrugged as he let out a deep cough. He glanced down at his hand as he saw blood.

"What's that?" Natalie questioned alarmed getting off the swing. "Keith, what is that?" She repeated.

"It's nothing. It's normal," He stuttered.

"We have to go back to your house right now, Keith. I don't want you to prematurely…." Natalie couldn't finish her sentence.

"We are not going back there, Partner. This is where I want to be!" Keith insisted.

Natalie gave Keith a stern look as she realized he was not going to change his mind. Analyzing him, Natalie promptly reached into his hunter green jacket and retrieved his keys. She dangled them in front of his face - causing them to jingle. She and Keith both exchanged glances at the truck before they both went darting toward it.

"Natalie, wait!" Keith bellowed.

Reaching the driver door before him, she opened it and sat in the seat.

"Get in the truck, Keith." Natalie smiled as she put the key into the ignition. "If you don't, I will leave you here." Natalie pushed on the gas as it moved forward.

"Natalie I…." Keith began to chase after her. "I don't want to go back there!" He offended.

"I'll bring you a blanket by later. Meet me at the sandbox!" She said as she pushed the truck even farther.

"Fine. See you later!" Keith waved as Natalie began to drive away. "Wait! Natalie wait!" Keith said as he ran after him.

"I'm in control of the journey now, Partner." She winked as Keith surrendered and scooted in beside of her.

"I love my women frisky! Pretty soon, I'll be bad enough for you to pull out those spiky heels again." Keith licked his bottom lip as she put his head on her lap. "So where are we going, Partner?" He placed his hand over his mouth as he began to cough once more, trying to hide the blood.

"Just lay back and relax. I got this!" Natalie said running her fingers through his hair. Letting out a yawn, Keith obliged as he slowly began to fall into a slumber.

"I wanted this trip to be longer, Natalie. I wanted to spend time with you outside of the doctors; outside of the medicine." Keith mumbled.

"And I just want to spend time with you, Keith." Natalie hunched down to graze Keith's lips. Grabbing his face, she fought back tears once again. "Just rest now, okay? You need your strength."

Letting his mind wander off into restless thoughts, Keith tried to hide the worry behind them. He was afraid to go to sleep. What if he never woke up? He didn't imagine spending his last moments with Natalie like this.

"We can't go back there, Partner." Keith made his last plea.

"Goodnight," Natalie caressed his hair as she drove south back to their neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know...an update so soon! I hope you are enjoying it. If there are any suggestions, please feel free to leave them! Thanks so much! I just wanted to point out if you enjoy Harry Potter, I have posted the first chapter of a HP story I am writing. :-D. Good luck and best wishes. Miss you all!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Tiger Lily

He shifted around uncomfortably in his seat. Trying to make the pain more manageable, Keith let in a deep breath. Natalie glanced over at him, but could see he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Are you cold?" She asked as she flipped on the heat in his truck.

"I'm fine," He sharply stated before turning the dial to _off. _"Let me drive."

"We're almost home. Here I'll put on some music. Maybe it will help you keep your mind off what is bothering you," Natalie said as she turned on her IPOD and pressed shuffle.

"Whatever," Keith replied - desperate to change the subject.

_We drive tonight,__  
><em>_and you are by my side.__  
><em>_We're talking about our lives,__  
><em>_like we've known each other forever.__  
><em>_The time flies by,__  
><em>_with the sound of your voice.__  
><em>_It's close to paradise,__  
><em>_with the end surely near.__  
><em>_and If I could only stop the car__  
><em>_and hold onto you,__  
><em>_and never let go...__  
><em>_(and never let go)__  
><em>_I'll never let go.__  
><em>_(I'll never let go)__  
><em>_As we round the corner__  
><em>_to your house__  
><em>_you turned to me and said,__  
><em>_"I'll be going through withdrawal of you__  
><em>_for this one night we have spent."__  
><em>_And, I want to speak these words__  
><em>_but I guess I'll just bite my tongue,__  
><em>_and accept 'someday, somehow'__  
><em>_as the words that we'll hang from._

"I wish I could take your pain away," Natalie suddenly stated. "Whenever I was younger, I thought of becoming a lawyer. You know I love to argue," She smirked. "Then I watched a special on TV about a family losing someone and I thought of becoming a scientist and finding a cure for cancer," Natalie said as she grabbed Keith's hand across the truck. "Yet I lost that passion. I put all my time into tennis and my studies. I was on my way to journalism," Natalie giggled as she fought back the tears. "Then I had Chemistry and met the guy in the yellow truck."

"Don't," Keith said pulling his hand away. "You're not going to break down on me, Partner," Keith said biting his nail as he looked out the window and away from Natalie.

"I was top of my class – I could've gone to an ivy league University….but the one thing I couldn't do is save you, Keith. I see your pain, ya know," Natalie looked over at Keith as she wiped her tears away. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You gave me a reason to hang on just a little while longer, Natalie. I couldn't have asked for a better miracle," Keith edged closer to Natalie as he mentioned her to pull over.

The pain inside of his bones was intense and throbbing. Keith couldn't decide between calling them on fire or being stabbed with a dagger, but he tried to fight through it.

"Listen Natalie, okay?" Keith asked grabbing her face. "My dad is going to need someone to talk to and hang out with. I know that you have your own family, but please just check on him sometimes. After I'm gone…"

"Keith," Natalie shook her head.

"No listen. After I'm gone, Natalie, I want you to finish your education. I want you to go to school for something you don't want to – not tennis just because your parents want you to. I want you to have the most beautiful life. You deserve it more than anyone I know. You have to find your happiness," Keith took Natalie's hands and kissed her fingertips. "We both know it's coming," Keith bit his lip trying to hide his vulnerable side.

"Keith – I can't," Natalie shook her head swiftly.

"No Partner, you have to promise. I can't live like this – knowing that you are miserable inside. I want you to be happy when I'm here and when I'm not," Keith looked at Natalie in the eye. "I want to remember this Natalie,"

"Okay….I….I…promise," She said through the sobs.

_And I... I don't want to speak these words.__  
><em>_Cause I, I don't want to make things any worse.__  
><em>_And I... I don't want to speak these words.__  
><em>_Cause I, I don't want to make things any worse.__  
><em>_Why does tonight__have to end?__  
><em>_Why don't we hit restart,__  
><em>_and pause it at our favorite parts.__  
><em>_We'll skip the goodbyes.__  
><em>_If I had it my way,__  
><em>_I'd turn the car around__  
><em>_and runaway,__just you and I.__  
><em>_And I... I don't want to speak these words.__  
><em>_Cause I, I don't want to make things any worse. (any worse)__  
><em>_And I... I don't want to speak these words.__  
><em>_Cause I, I don't want to make things__  
><em>_and I, I don't want to make things... any worse.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Four Hours Later_*_

_-Keith-_

With his son back safely in the next room, Henry sat on the couch flipping through a photo album. He ran his finger over most of the pictures as he reminisced of better times. Trying to hold onto every memory he had of his son and wife, he desperately sought the photo-book as a means of flashbacks.

"Is that Natalie?" He chuckled at a princess in the photo.

"Sure is. I was Russian Solider #3," Keith said as he slowly walked into the living room.

"Where did you go?" Henry questioned.

"We went driving," Keith vaguely stated.

"Keith – if you don't start following the doctor's orders, they're going to put you in the hospital against your will. You need to stay home under the care of the nurses and have your medication administered," Henry firmly stated.

"Dad, they took my bed away. My room doesn't feel the same without my bed. I don't know why I can't have my own bed," Keith argued. "But to make you happy, I will stay home and stare the walls," Keith said as he sat next to his father on the couch.

"Thanks son. Look at this one," Henry said as he pointed a picture of Keith, himself, and his wife at Keith's guitar recital. "You were so thrilled to get all your chords and rhythm right. Your mom was so proud of you,"

"I remember," Keith smiled. "Dad – I have a favor to ask you. When I'm gone….well…Natalie is already a mess. I am trying to keep her grounded but you know how emotional the female species can be…I need you to take care of her. I want her to have my truck. It appears that Honeybun has stolen her heart,"

"Sure thing, son," Henry retorted as he tried to change the subject. The thoughts of losing his son cut him deeply inside his soul. He didn't want to think about it anymore than he had to.

"Prom is tomorrow. Are you up for going?"

"Yeah. Natalie has been looking forward to it all year," Keith said.

"Be sure to stop by before you go. I want to get a picture," Henry said as he patted his son the knee. Keith flinched as if he was fighting back sleep.

"I will," Keith mumbled.

"Goodnight son," Henry said as he got up to retrieve a blanket out of Keith's room. Looking around, he noticed that it didn't look like his son's room at all – Keith was right. The wires, tubes, and the bed made it appear gloomy. With the idea to change it in mind, Henry walked back into the living room and placed the blanket around his son.

"You deserve better than this," Henry muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>-Natalie-<p>

Quietly taking her shoes off and placing them on a mat, Natalie let out a sigh. She desperately searched for answers to take Keith's pain away, but deep down she knew she couldn't.  
>Feeling the defeat overcome her, she slumped into a kitchen chair.<p>

"Natalie, you're home!" Cynthia exclaimed. "I made this picture for Keith," She said as she gave Natalie the drawing. On the paper were sticker figures of the Anderson family gathering in a church with Natalie in a while dress and Keith in a blue tuxedo.

"You're going to be a Zetterstrom someday," Cynthia stated. "It's what people do when they're in love," She explained as she sat beside her sister.

"Keith will really like this," Natalie sniffled.

"What's wrong? Has he gotten worse?" Cynthia asked concerned.

"He's fine," Natalie said trying not to upset her sister.

"Prom is tomorrow, isn't it? I can't wait to see Keith again! Between you and me, I think he's cute. BUT don't tell him or Zack! Zack will embarrass me," Cynthia whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me," Natalie whispered back. Cynthia nodded before leaving upstairs.

Letting out a huge sigh, Natalie placed her head on the kitchen table before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks so much for reading! As you can tell, the story is almost finished (as I've been saying in most of these authors notes haha). The lyrics are by the band Matchbook Romance and the song is "Tiger Lily." You should listen to it - it's so sad and fits the movie perfectly!  
>I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope that everyone updates over the Christmas break! Miss ya guys. Good luck and best wishes.<p> 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: On the Way There

He looked at his reflection in the mirror – his lips were cracking. In fact, it hurt to even smile. His skin was becoming a pasty white color, and he had dark circles under them. His face was beginning to sink in, and if you were to ask him if he felt any better than he looked, he probably would've laughed. His mouth felt dry and cottony, as his flesh almost resembled a lizard – dry to the touch except he was sweating excessively. _But I'm cold_, he thought.

"You sure you feeling like going to prom, son?" His dad asked as he lightly tapped on the door.

"Yeah!" He yelled back as he looked at the door. He turned the water on and splashed his face. Giving himself a final glance, he opened the door to see his dad still standing in front of the door. "Just the man I need. I don't know how to tie this!" Keith looked helpless as he held the plum tie in his hands.

"You never were one for dressing up," Henry chuckled as he tried not to look at Keith. He knew the signs all too well. He has the haunting picture of his wife's finals day buried deep into the caverns on his mind and plans on keeping them that way.

"I never imagined I could go to prom, not formally. I am more of a crasher, but for the ladies…." Keith said confidently, "For Natalie, I will get dressed up. But I need you to make me a promise, dad," He took in a deep breath. He knew the conversation would be awkward. "When it's my time to see mom…"

"Keith…" Henry interrupted.

"Do not bury me in this fancy attire. I want to be remembered how I always was!" Keith knew the signs too. He had the same image of his mother drinking out of a straw looking so gracefully at him before she passed away that fateful morning.

"It's a deal," Henry said patting him on the back – choking back tears. "Is Natalie coming over?"

"She should be here in a minute, old man. Be patient," Keith bit his lip. He could feel the tension in the room. He knew he should have written his dad a letter with his request.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful!" Mr. Anderson gasped as Natalie made her grand entrance down the stairs.<p>

"Thanks Dad. You really think so?" Natalie replied twirling.

"My baby girl going to her senior prom. Time has flown by!" He exclaimed.

"Picture time!" Mrs. Anderson said as she motioned the family to come toward her. "I am going to put the camera on a 5 second delay. Zack, Cynthia!" She yelled as they came running down the stairs. "Okay on the count of 1…2….3…4…" The Anderson family gathered around the camera as it snapped the picture. Nobody looked natural and Zack decided to give Natalie bunny ears at the last second.

"Okay, okay. I will take more later. I need to go meet Keith!" Natalie said as she tried to hurry out the window.

"You mean he isn't coming over, dear?" Mrs. Anderson put her hand on her chest in a very surprised motion.

"Oh no. He can't drive on his new medication," Natalie's head hung to the floor. "Henry offered to drive him, but I guess he just doesn't feel up to him. I promise to take lots of pictures at prom though! Maybe he can come over later tonight!" Natalie rushed over to her mom and dad and gave them a kiss on the cheek before exiting.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her car, she adjusted her mirror and fiddled around in her purse for her lip gloss before leaving her driveway. The thoughts were consuming her. She knew she and Keith wouldn't be able to dance much, and sitting at the table with him would be enough. She hoped inside of her that this was something he really wanted to do as well, and he wasn't just humoring her.<p>

With each passing assumption, she fought back tears until she made her way to Keith's house. Getting out the car, she was Keith in the doorway. Walking toward him with spiral curls, Keith let out a sigh. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Her plum dress fit her perfectly as it draped over her bosom. When she turned around to make sure she was not stepping on his train, Keith growled inside at the sight of her bare back. Hearing the clicking noise of the high-heels, he about lost all composure.

"You look…" Natalie analyzed Keith up and down with her eyes. She looked past all the sickness and imagined him on their first date. "Stunning! The purple tie compliments your green eyes so well!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"And you look…." Keith analyzed Natalie too. "Sexy yet eloquent! Here, dad picked this out for you," He said nervously. He had missed junior prom and wasn't quite sure how to put a corsage on someone. Natalie held out her wrist as Keith made the correlation between the bands and her hand.

"Natalie, you look beautiful!" Henry said as she walked on the porch. She could feel her face blushing. "Let me get a picture," Henry spitted out as Keith let out a resentful sigh. "Just one, son. It won't be like the movies!" He laughed.

Grabbing Natalie by the waist, Keith bent her down and gently caressed her lips into a kiss as they looked into a tango position. Henry snapped the picture as he chuckled, "Or maybe it is like the movies. You need my keys, Natalie?" He asked.

"No thanks, Dad. We're taking Honeybun!" Keith swatted the keys out of Henry's hands. He walked over the yellow truck and opened the driver door. "Your chariot awaits, my lady!"

"Thank you!" Natalie said in a courtesy.

"Ah, prom. When you have to decide who is wearing the best dress, who spent the most money, and who is getting laid tonight. Sounds like the brick, don't you think?" Keith laughed.

"It does," Natalie smiled back. "But we're going to have fun!"

"The best of times; the worst of times. It's all the same to me. Besides, I just want to see you," Keith ran his finger gently down Natalie's face before gazing out the window.

He was trying to mentally prepare how he would be functional. The pain was deep inside of him now, and he did not take his medication today. He didn't want to feel zombified. He wanted Natalie to have the night of her life. He could feel his own coming to an end. He did not want her to remember prom as being something bittersweet, but perfect – the envision every 5 year old girl dreams about.

"Let's do this, Partner!" Keith uttered out trying to sound excited. Natalie wasn't fooled. She could see the pain. She wanted nothing more than to take it away from him but she knew she couldn't.

"You sure you're up for this, Partner? I'm sure Walt won't mind if he skip," She giggled.

"Sure he would. Gotta get into Yale!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry it took so long to update! My story is coming to a close soon. I wanted to be finished with this in 2012, but that didn't happen. I haven't seen any updates lately! I guess school is getting the best of all of us. I hope to read your updates soon! Thanks for reading. I appreciate it so much!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Loved You All Along

The decorations were beautiful: streams of silver and purple draped strategically over the gym walls. A fountain of punch became the main attraction as students flocked to get themselves a drink. Greetings at the door from staff led to everyone wearing a masquerade mask since it was theme this year. Natalie and Keith both put theirs on opposite of each-other and giggled when they showed their faces.

"You look like the phantom of the opera!" Natalie exclaimed as she playfully pointed and laugh.

"You look like a mysterious dark beauty whose true identity cannot be revealed…or you'd have to kill me," Keith sarcastically said back as Natalie frowned. Noticing the demeanor change, Keith laced his fingers between hers and gave her a light twirl. "Time of our lives!" Keith said as he motioned her to the dance floor.

"Natalie, you look amazing!" Brooke said as she poked Natalie on the back waiting on her to turn around. Sporting a bird-style masquerade mask on her face, Brooke gave Keith a humorous smile.

"So do you. Love that color on you. What is that…coral?" Natalie awkwardly smiled as Brooke nodded.

"There you are!" A man bellowed in delight. "Oh Natalie I see that you're still enrolled in the school,"

"And I see that you're still a…jerk!" Natalie said as she gave the couple a wave to leave. "Who does Raff think he is?" Natalie questioned as she placed her face deep into Keith's chest.

"I don't think he knows, Anderson," Keith replied as he gave Brooke and Raff a sharp look as they walked to the opposite end of the gym.

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings.  
>For the thrill of the fall.<br>Ignoring sound advice  
>And any thought of consequence.<br>My bones are shattered.  
>My pride is shattered.<br>And in the midst of  
>This self-inflicting pain<br>I can see my beautiful rescue._

"Well we're here to dance so…" Keith took out his hand and led Natalie into an embrace. Removing the white mask from Natalie's face, Keith stared deep into her eyes. Natalie gave him a gawking stare back as they became consumed in the song.

_I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word I withhold.<br>I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word you say.<br>I'm falling head over heels for you._

Feeling the pain medication wearing off, Keith tried not to winch in his pain. He was beginning to become parched with thirst but knew if he gave in, he would become nauseous.

Twirling around in rhythmic circles, Keith lightly kissed Natalie's lips. She gave him a smile in return.

"I really appreciate you being here tonight, Keith!" Natalie as she tightly clutched his hand.

"We've been over this a million times. I had to come and make sure Walt wasn't busting a move in all the wrong places!" Keith said trying not to have a cheesy moment. "Besides, I wouldn't miss you in your secret agent mask," He said as Natalie giggled.

"You've always been bent on me being a secret agent," She retorted back.

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
>At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.<br>Don't you leave me alone.  
>My bones were shattered.<br>My pride lays shattered.  
>Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.<br>To dance with me._

Feeling the pains worsen, Keith lurched over in agony.

"Let's have a break!" Natalie said as she tried to pertain a smile. Reluctantly agreeing, Keith wrapped his arms around Natalie for support and took his seat.

"Why did the boy sit down at prom when he had the most beautiful prom date?" Keith asked in a joking matter. He waited for Natalie to shrug her shoulders. "He's dying of cancer!"

"Really Keith?" Natalie asked sarcastically. "I don't want to think about that!"

"Yeah…" Keith sighed. "Screw it. Let's dance!"

With her head resting on his shoulder, Keith and Natalie both were consumed in their inner thoughts.

* * *

><p>The DJ announced the closing of prom was Keith and Natalie headed toward his yellow truck. With an artificial smile painted on his lips, he opened the passengers door and gave a a bow.<p>

"My lady!" He beamed as he grabbed her hand to help her into the truck.

"Thank you!" Natalie retorted back with rosy cheeks. "Not used to you being so…chivalrous! So….mannerly! SO…" Natalie dramatically churned her hands trying to find the word.

"So…old fashioned?" Keith laughed. "Maybe not but you know what they say…" Keith said as he turned the steering wheel. "What do they say?" He questioned laughing.

"Beats me!" Natalie shrugged.

Keith smirked at Natalie as he rehearsed his plans silently in his head.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Natalie asked. Keith looked at her with suspicious eyes as he didn't say a word. He smiled sweetly and looked forward as Natalie tried to guess.

"The diner? Home? The brick?" She kept asking. Keith placed his fingernail in his mouth – a habit that Natalie cringed at.

"Keith the suspense is killing me!" She pushed him playfully.

"Yeah well….It's kind of my job," He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes!" Keith suddenly demanded after driving for miles. "Now!" He laughed.<p>

"Okay, Okay!" She said giving in.

"No peeking for at-least 2 minutes!" He said as he realized he was getting close. He turned a curb and then smiled brightly. He parked his truck and excitedly helped Natalie out of the truck before placing his hands over her eyes and guiding her to the destination.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Keith said as he fiddled with keys in his pocket before finding the right one and flinging open the door. "Don't open them yet!" He said as Natalie let out a impatient sigh.

"Okay….open!" Keith removed his hands and Natalie gasped. Standing in front of her was a hotel suite with all of the finest luxuries. There was a Jacuzzi tub inside, a bottle of cider, and a king sized bed.

"Keith…I…." Natalie wiped her tears away. "It's just so beautiful!"

"I wanted to do something for you, Natalie. I know that I wasn't the best dancer tonight and I knew I needed a back-up plan so…you really like it?" He asked as he motioned her to sit on the bed.

"I love it!" She gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly before passionately kissing him. Keith enfolded his arms securely around her waist and tried to bring her in as closely as possible. He didn't want there to be any breathing room between them.

Natalie could feel her body unhinging. She had no questions in her mind except the gnawing stigma that comes with teenagers at prom, but not even that thought could change her mind.

"I love you so much!" Keith said as he stopped kissing her and gazed deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too!" Natalie said before she began to fervently kiss him once again. She softly made her way to Keith's neck, sucking gently. She ran her tongue up to his ear as she nibbled on the lobe. Keith let out a pleasing moan.

"I uh…" Keith tried to find the words but his mind seemed paralyzed. He closed his eyes as Natalie began to kiss his chest.

"I never wanted you to be miserable as I was, Natalie…." Keith confessed. "I just wanted you to notice me!" He said as he felt Natalie undressing him. Natalie looked up at him with hungry eyes, giving him an approval that all was forgiven before enticing his every desire.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I am sorry that this took so long to write! College slammed me this semester! I promise to update more frequently and FINALLY let this story be "complete!"<br>With that being said, I supposed I wanted to address a review from the unsigned _Natalie Anderson. _I **honestly** respect your criticism about my writing. It appeared that you seemed to think that everyone interpreted the movie and characters as yourself but the beauty of fiction is – it's in the writers mind. I am not sure if you ever had to deal with a loved one's illness before, but I defiantly don't think you understand the impact it not only has on the sufferer but the loved ones as well. I don't think I portrayed Natalie as weak, but real. The loved ones often feel helpless and guilty because they do not know anything they can do to take the pain away. There are countless support groups for that purpose. Like I stated, I do appreciate your opinion and you are entitled to it. I appreciate you reading my story at all. J.  
>Credit for the song is: This Providence" My Beautiful Rescue<p> 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Rainbow Skies

The dawn arose over the horizon creating a vibrancy of orange and red in the springtime sky. Letting out a pitiful yawn, Natalie rolled over and playfully ran her fingers through Keith's hair. Her lips revealed a small smirk as she felt her hand become moistened with sweat; a detail she often forgot in the mornings.

She let her eyes wander around the room carelessly, still in awe struck of the suite. She moved her arms in motions as if she were making snow angels in the snow. She smelled of the blanket which contained an aroma of sex, sandalwood, and jasmine; pheromones that made her glance back at Keith.

She noticed her prom dress intertwined with Keith's tux in the floor, next to her high-heel shoes.  
>"It's funny," she thought. "You spend all this money on prom, but you have the best time after…without the dress," she giggled.<p>

"Am I missing something, Partner?" Keith groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes. Natalie scooted toward Keith without saying a word. "Women. You never know what they're thinking, feeling, or laughing at when you wake up," He sarcastically stated.

"It's just….It's beautiful…best night of my life!" She exclaimed. "We're in this city with so much to do!"  
>Natalie stated as she saw the worry in Keith's eyes. She then understood that today was not going to be a 'good day' for him. "But I would rather go home and watch movies!" She said as she tried to sound supportive and not make things awkward.<p>

"Yeah, I think the truck-show marathon is on this weekend…" Keith joked as Natalie hit his arm playfully. "But then again, so is normal reality tv shows and such. Can't miss those, Partner. They're brain food for our generation. Ask anyone," Keith smirked.

* * *

><p>Gathering their belongings and getting in the yellow truck, Natalie scooted over to Keith and rested her head under his arm. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other cradling her, he bit his lip as he tried to reason why Natalie could ever love him.<p>

He was a jerk.

He had cancer.

He sweated most of the time.

He got sick.

Cancelled plans.

Letting his chest rise with a unhinged sigh, he glanced down as Natalie seemed to be sound asleep. She never looked so beautiful to him before.

"Nothing gold can stay..." Keith muttered. "Right, mom?" He questioned. "I mean, I have the most perfect girl in my arms, but eventually, she'll leave me. She'll get tired. She'll hate me. Maybe I should take this stupid ring back..." He reasoned as he glanced down at his jacket pocket.

As he drove over the lake and heard the rustling of the tires over the bridge, he noticed a rainbow in the sky. Letting a single tear roll down his cheek, he nodded in approval.

"Thanks Mom!" He said as he sit up to look deeper at the crooked rainbow. Natalie shifted a little but remained sleeping.

Keith didn't know where he'd be tomorrow...if he'd even be here tomorrow, but he knew this life deserved a try. He knew that he and Natalie had something pure and maybe -just maybe- that's a reason to hold on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thank you so much for reading this over the years! I whole-heartily enjoyed your reviews and hope that you liked reading it! This story was nowhere near where I wanted it to be, but I have closure. I may edit it later! THANKS TO ALL!


End file.
